Monster Girl Towers
by Desperado-White
Summary: (A new love story of romance and adventure!) Graf Spee is a psychic warrior from the far future who somehow ended up in the Monster World when his powers went haywire. Now he has to survive in a new world with strange and beautiful girl, and there is a war in the horizon and must prepare an army to fight back. He'll first start with an Orc Horde!
1. Psychics and Orcs!

**_Hey guys it's Desperado white! Want to say a big thanks to people who've been reading Monster Girl Ranch and rooting for Patrick and his monster girls! This is a side story I have been collborating with some reviewers and readers and wanted to try this idea out._**

 ** _It's still set in the same universe where Patrick is and who knows maybe these two characters will meet one day. Without furtherado let's begin a new magical adventure of love, sex, and monster girls!_**

 ** _If you guys just want to read the hot and steam actions, you can go straight to areas with the LEMON tag for viewing purposes. Have fun and don't hurt yourselves mates XP._**

* * *

Year 25xx, Neo Chicago. The world we know it today is so advanced they've been able to started up various technological projects that allows humanity to advanced to new heights and folds. We got smartphones with Artificial intelligence acting like real human companions, robots working along side humans and serving every household, and the military leaps have just incredible. But the most important advancement of all, was their Psychic technology.

There was this half-pubic and half-hidden program, where the government had selected a handful of people from different backgrounds, straight out of school, regular business people, from even military training, and they wanted to test if bringing about psychic powers and talents was possible with our level of technology. They used psychotic drugs, mental enhancement, hypnosis, and various other methods. It was known as Project Starfall.

Five years after the start of the program, with over 30 nations collaborating together in research, the first generation of Physic warriors has been born! out of the initial selection of 100 applicants and test subjects, there were a total of 50 functioning psychics. What happened to the others remained unlcear and rarely made publics. Some dropped out due to hardships, most broke down during the initial building phases, and the rest who would never be named suffered unfortunate accidents.

Among them was was Graf Spee, a Physic who was sent from Germany and joined Project Starfall since its opening phases. He had some military training, having served the German Air Force and a bit of a test pilot, so he was deemed suitable to join this expansive project. He was quite young, being only 19 upon becoming a Psychic. Technology had become so convenient that anone could be trained to do anything with the right tech and raising, so he was drafted into the military on his parent's request.

Now, he was standing in a large locker room, along with a majority of the other Psychic users he trained with during the project. After five years, Project Starfall bore fruit of their efforts. Today was the day the project managers will introduce their 'products' to the entire world, as well as their international investors.

"So this is it," Graf Spee said in his German language. He felt excited, yet anxious at the same time. He hadn't felt this nervous since he first performed Coca Cobana on stage when he was in first grade. He screwed up the lyrics and sung the wrong note, even the android instructos laughed at him. Since that day, he refused to sing. It was the only thing that made him nervous. But today was different.

Graf turned to the other Psychic users. They were all attacking pieces of an exo-skeleton to their body, and slipping on silk gloves. They were all special equipment to amplify their psychic ability, to draw out their mental energy to the highest output without exhausting them. They were already integrated with cybernetic implants, and through their psychic connections they could control the exoskeletons and the wired-circuits in their gloves to project their powers.

Every had a different ability: heat, frost, aerodynamics, direction, and even telekinesis. Graf was able to master electricity, and with the right will power he is able to project enough energy to power something small as a light bulb to something like powering a large construction vehicle. He could throw lighting from his finger tips, or shock someone upon contact. Little known to others, he had tried using his electrical abilities to hack into computer terminals and smart cars successfully, but if the drill sergeant found out he hijacked his Dodge Galactica on a joy ride every Sunday evenings, he would be in big trouble. Sssshhhh.

"Looks like this is it boys and girls," Graf said, this time in English. He looked upon some people he was familiar with, a girl with black hair from China, a boy with dark skin from American, and even a girl with hazel-tanned skin from Spain. About 15 different countries were in this small locker room, and many more in the other rooms. This demonstration was going to be shown as bit of a football game, to display all of their psychic abilities in actions as well as non-lethal combat. Once the investors realize their money was well spent, more funding will be provided to the Starfall Project to make more. Maybe even convert them into soldiers.

"Okay, let's do this everyone," Grad said, upon seeing the locker room doors sliding open. They unfolded like automatic blinds and the walls bent back like pop-up images to open the way. The locker room was directly on the corner of a massive stadium. It was four times bigger than a regular foot ball field and it had artificial terrain of mountains, forests, rivers, lakes, and snow caps as if to simulate what conditions each Psychic could manipulate.

Graf Spee from Germany flexed his arms, a habit he developed in his training, and nodded to the people who was in his locker room. They would be his team for this demonstration, and he could already see the other psychics forming their team at the other side. "Ready, Set, DEPLOY!"

The boy gave the order as their team leader, ignited the engine in his exosuit and his gloves. A wave of energy ruptured from his body frame, releasing a phantom blue light. This meant his mental energy was released like gas from a tank, and it was fueling his abilities. With his electrical powers, he converted the polarity in the air to allow him to 'magnet' his way to the nearest artificial mountain top. It was a mimic in the obstacle, being part of a mountain top that was about three stories tall at most. As it copied a mountain, it had some iron ore inside so his electricity slung him from the ground and up the trail.

He concentrated his powers to his finger tips, his gloves reading his focus. They allowed him to stick to the side of the mountain, almost like spiderman onto a building window. He turned, to watch his other psychic team mates run into action. A Egyptian Psychic uses her water manipulating abilities and skated her way down the river stream. One Taiwanese Psychic was shooting small funnels or spiraling air from his feet and hands to fly into the air. The heat-wielding Nigerian Psychic simply walked, touching the obstacles to make them melt with microwave emissions from his palms.

The game was set, and everyone in the world was watching. This made Graf super excited. He wondered if his parents were watching. See how obsessed they were with the military, being one being a General of the German Navy and her mother a Commanding Officer of the Air Force, he had to look good or else it won't be his country coming after him, it would be his flesh and blood parents.

"BLITZKRIEG!" Graf roared and he bolted from the mountain top he was on. He free fell to dive through plasma projectiles formed from compressed air and shots of hardened atoms. He saw one psychic not wearing his team color and lunged. With one hand, he grabbed the enemy by the arm, gripping his exoskeleton at the same time and broadcast his electricity through the lines.

It both shocked the enemy psychic, but also did something he didn't expect. Graf pulled back with a grin, upon seeing the other psychic's exoskeleton dancing around at random. It would throw out the other boy's legs and make him walk around as if he was on stilts. It made him collide into one of his teammates who fell over him.

"Push on! Push on!" he roared, cheering on his unit. He was nominated team captain in this trial for a reason. Many of the people in his training group all admire his charisma, but always worried about his recklessness. There have been times where he would fall on his face in a failed test or experiment, but what really made people look up to him was how he never gave up. Maybe he was stubborn as an ox that people would often joke about how he thinks like a bull spotting a cow to mate. He'll prove to everyone he was more than just a bull.

"Team Alpha push up into the forest and flank them! Team Delta take the river and infiltrate their enemy camp! Our goal is to grab the bomb and take it to their base!" Graf called out as he leapt far through over the forest. He relied on maintaining his airtime by slingshotting his way with his electricity from different psychis and their exoskeletons. At the same time, he would 'push' some of his opponents into the river or sand bar to make him do a double jump.

The bomb he was referring too wasn't a real bomb, but kind of a mock explosive. The game field they were on was already projecting solid holograms in the area, where usually other combat-based game sports would be held like racing or wrestling. The field was made so it would project two holographic bases and one small orb they was flagged as the bomb.

It was similar to the game type of 'deliver the bomb' to the enemy base. Once a team acquires the holographic ball, and bring it to the enemy base, where there was a core portal to throw it in like a soccer ball, then they are declared the winner. It's not like it will really explode, but the leader of the opposite team would definitely burst with fury if he lead the charge like that. And he was counting on it, because he had a gripe with their team captain!

"We meet again, little svoloch!" called a deep female voice with a thick Russian accent. Graf recognized it and he ducked away. A volley of spears made of mercury fell down to stab the ground. He felt bad that by dodging, a team-mate behind him he wasn't aware of got hit by those spears. Fortunately this game field was set to be non-lethal, so the force of the attack exploded the spear in time on contact but knocked out the player out of commission. Something like laser tag where the body armor can take a number of hits until the person can't shoot anymore.

Graf took cover first, before he peeked out from behind an artificial basalt formation near a fake sand shore he was on. He spotted a woman with vivid red curly hair who was looking at him with eyes ready to shoot daggers at him. She had a smile on her lip-stick covered lips and was waving her index finger to trail a spiral of bubbling mercury.

"It's been too long, Graf darling, I really miss playing with you," She said with a grin and a sneer at the same time. Graf chuckled, but remained cautious, "Hey Minsk, haven't seen you since we last sparred a week ago. If we win this game, it would be the 120th victory on my end, wouldn't it? I think I'll open a bottle of Vodka to celebrate the occassion." The woman with red hair named Minsk had her hackles up and her beautiful face was distorted with a smile. "I will make you pay for humiliating me time and time again, German boy!" "We'll see about. Her's my love from Russia!"

Graf popped out of his cover, to blow a kiss to Minsk. It pissed her off how he was mocking her and she started up her psychic powers. The boy had to be careful, because even if he defeated her, she was still a strong player. He had only lost about five times with her, but once he memorized her new skills he knew how to counter. Now, he wasn't sure what tricks she had up her sleeves, especially in a game like this. Although this demonstration wasn't played for points or trophies, it did help in increasing image of the victory team. They were told they might be given special scholarships or endorsements, but only if they win.

Guess Minks really wanted that Five Star Hotel and spa plan in Osaka, Japan, Graf snickered. He held up his electrical field to form a shield, letting Minks throw her mercury spears at him. He ran off, into the direction he knew where the bomb was kept. Minsk followed, cutting down the tall fake trees with her mercury shaped after axes.

The two Psychics were locked in a heated duel as they ran through the field. Among their teams fighting each other in a mock war, they ducked under the bolt of microwave and the aerial twisters raging across the field. "Ah ha, there is is!" Graf smiled, spotting a small glowing crystal ball up ahead. It was sitting in the middle of a clearing, on top of what looked like an ancient stone pedestal. It looked like something straight out of a fantasy world. Even with all the advanced tech and such, Graf played some online games during his training so he recognize this area having a theme to that of a lost relic. He wondered if this was the project manager or some young and super rich investory who added this in.

"That ball is mine," Minsk cried out and she was making a beeline for it. "Are you sure you don't want my ball?" Graf smiled. The woman with red hair was confused, but when she realized what he was suggesting she turned red and fumbled. That was the chance he was looking for! "Leap frog!" "WHOA!"

Graf leapt over Minsk's back, like kids playing leap frog, and he used his electricity to slingshot himself forward, and throwing Minsk' back by her exoskeleton. The boy flipped into the air, and landed onto the pedestal with a chuckle. By the time Minsk righted herself up, to lunge and grabe the holographic orb, she paled.

The German boy had the crystal ball in his hand, bouncing it up and down in his palms. "Finders keepers, Minsk. Better luck next time." 'NYET!" Graf gagged when he saw a flurry of killer wires of mercury shoot out at him. He didn't expect it, because that could have killed him regardless of the game field setting conditions to non-lethal. It was aiming for his throat!

The boy fell over, the ball rolling out of his hands. He tried to pick it up, but the Russian woman leapt on top of him. She had both of her hands onto his neck, her eyes wide with rage. "I've been humiliated enough by the likes of you! I cursed myself for not teaching a lesson to you sooner in respecting your elders! I'm 29 and I don't need to be fooled around by some puppy like you! Disappear!"

Graf struggled to speak, but his throat was clenched tight. Minsk was serious! She was going to strangle him to the end! What did he ever do to her? Sure he peeked on her showering, hung her panties up on a telephone poll, exchanged her blow dryer for a workshop torch, intentionally spilled water on her whenever she wore white, and stuffed her into the dirt about a 100 times in their training in front of everyone - but did she really have to murder him for that... Okay, he deserved it, but he didn't want to die!

"F-fat chance, Minsk!" Graf cried. He reached out his hand, to the crystal ball on the ground that was the game's bomb. There's no one around, he can't toss it to a team mate and ask them to win the games. He can't do it himself, he was busy being strangled. So he decided to drag it over with his mental powers, grab it, and slam it into the woman's face! "NICE TRY, SUKA!" Damn it, Minsk countered him with her mercury and the crystal ball slammed into a metal plate of liquid silver. Graf wasn't going to lose, he pumped in his electricity into the crystal ball to double it as a powered weapon.

When both psychic energies collided with this crystal ball, it let out a brilliant light. The atmosphere suddenly felt wierd, almost sickening. The area around them distorted, collapsing, as if the background was a painting melting under fire. Minsk was confused, and she threw up to the side. Graf too didn't know what was going on, but the sinking feeling in his stomach also made him vomit to the side. Their minds went hazy, as if they were sleep deprived for days. Then suddenly, everything went white.

* * *

Graf didn't know how long he was out. By the time he came too, he saw a forest. It wasn't the same as the one he was having the demonstration in. They had a different colour, almost the gold of autumn settling in. The smell was different too, it was natural, almost the waning of summer flowers. Nothing like an artificial game field with fake nature and grass. He would only smell plastic and sweat there, but not like this.

"Wh, what happened... Oh shit Minsk!" The boy bolted up, bracing for an attack. He scanned his environment, preparing himself for a psychopathic woman to lunge at his throat again. Oddly, there was no one there. he thought she may have been in hiding and waiting for a chance, but it didn't feel like she was here.

Still, he did feel like someone was watching him. "Who?" he turned around, seeing a girl leaning over him. He gulped, not only because she looked like a cute girl with a volputous body and frame, wearing nothing but a leather bikini and arm on her arms and legs she, was big! Her breasts were one thing, but was her build and height that really took Graf by surprise. If he stood up, she would be one and a half head taller and he was of average size.

How could a girl like her be this tall, he wondered. And, what was that flapping in her hair? Leaves? On closer inspection, the German narrowed his eyes to squint to see what it was attached on her head. They look like folded papers, strangely fleshy. If he wasn't mistaken that looked like... pig ears?

"THE HELL?" The boy snapped and backed up away from this monstrosity of a pig-like female. The girl must have been caught off guard, she gave a shrill squeal before she braced herself for combat. One stamp of her feet was enough to shake the ground and it throttled Graf on the spot. Already by eye-balling her, he could see this huge one-handed hammer weapon carved out of stone and tied to a thick tree branch.

Was she a psychic that could cause illusions? Maybe, he heard those types of units were super rare, there being only three out of the 50 who had this power. 50% can do a very low level of mind reading, but since the human brain was so complicated it was difficult to truly hear a fully structured sentence. At most if Graf tried, he could only get fragments of a message, like a radio transmission having interference. Only the talented brain readers could communicate back and forth like a walkie talkie.

Judging by how large she made herself, he guess she was the type to look big to intimate her opponent. Alright, he'll play along. "Come on, show me what you got? If you're ready to fight me, I guess the match is still in play!" Graf prepared himself, charging up his electricity. He still felt dizzy from whatever happened. It felt like he got hit by a flash bang grenade, so he felt a bit off. Also, having vomitted earlier shifted his consciousness and energy, so he was down to half mental energy. As much as the exo-skeleton help to reduce he amount of input to create a bigger output of energy, he was like a battery that would eventually deplete and recharge. If he was careful, he could take her out and one more person, maybe a third enemy if he was lucky and not cocky.

"OINK! YOU WILL BE A SLAVE TO THE HORDE, HUMAN!" squealed the pig girl and she lunged. Shit! Her footsteps rocked the ground in her march, and the way she swept back her rock hammer with ease, didn't look like an illusion! He felt the hammer was real! "Whoa!" Graf Spee rolled out of the way, dodging the hammer that blew up a dead log behind him. It was crushed into kindling, to dust even, and it didn't phase that pig girl at all!

"Wait, you're supposed to be using your psychic power, not a weapon! There's the non-lethal condition active, remember?" Graf spoke up. The pig girl snapped her eyes on him, growling. She picked up her hammer and charged at him with the cry of a boar. Graf didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he felt his mind went blank. Good god, the images of him shaking while he sung Coca Cobana was flooding back to his mind again! The butterflies in his stomach was back!

"Noooo!" Graf screamed and he ducked again. The stone hammer blew open a boulder, shattering it to show the hidden crystals and ore deposits inside. The boy rolled out of the way, only to stagger when this beast girl came rushing at him wielding her weapon wildly, "Ha-ha, puny human! You are no match for an Orc!"

"An orc? What?" Graf flipped back, using his exo-skeleton to adjust his acrobatics. It was used to reduce his physical body energy to focus on supply energy to his mental powers. It doubled as a power suit and allows him to run away if the danger is too great or if he is low on mental energy. It's connected to this neural link, so it moves exactly as if it were his own limps. Still he couldn't take on someone who used pure strength, it was like fist fighting with a tank! "I don't know who you are, but I've had enough! I'm going to win this match and make my parents proud of me!"

The German stilled his wits, clenced his gloved fists and he charged! He counted the number of steps he needed to make before the pig girl swung out at him. She rushed him, seemingly with no plan, and threw her weapon around. Three, two, one...now!

 _ **+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON]**_

Graf clenched his right fist and focused his electricity to his knuckles. With the glove acting as his control meter, he increased the input to give it an explosive effect on impact. His target was first the stone hammer, because he wasn't fast enough to deliver a straight hit to her. He had to reflect the blow!

"BLITZKRIEG!" he shouted and he smashed his right fist into the hammer's face. A loud explosive sound rang out, startling all the birds and animals in a 10 meter radius. It was a deafening snap of hundreds and thousands volts zapping metal, and it forced the stone hammer to fly out of the girl's hands. It took her by surprise, as if she believed she would never drop her weapon and Graf slapped his hand into her open stomach! "FULL PULSE!"

He channeled a surge of electricity down his arm, through the exoskeleton and right into the girl's stomach! It forced her to scream, squealing as she felt the effects of a taser gun hitting her at full blast. "S-STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Graf heard her cry of surrender, and he hesitated. Not wanting to kill anyone, he turned off the voltage from his mind and let the girl go. She dropped to her knees, fried and smoking. She was alive, but her muscles was twitching and she was clutching her stomach. The boy panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "Who exactly are,"

"I-I'M! I'M COMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" screeched the pig woman with a shrill cry. The shriek threw Graf stumbling, the girl's moan of pleasure as loud as a jet flying over his head shaking the air. She had this face twisted in pleasure, her mouth drooling from ecstacy, as the electrical sparks from his attack danced over her bare skin. Her two hands clutched her crotch and she was clenching her thighs together as if to keep herself from peeing. With a sharp moan and squeak, she clenched her teeth as she had the hardest orgasm in her life. "NO! IT'S COMING OUT! IT'S COMING OUT!"

Graf watched in stunned silence. He look at her, who was melting from the sensation in her loins, and then to her waist. He could see fresh spring water leaking out from her leather hot pants. It definitely wasn't pee. "... I... I'm so sorry," he uttered, reeling from the sight. He wasn't prepared to see a girl orgasm like that, not from his electricity. Maybe he added in an extra too much voltage and it hit her sensitive nerves. Also, he never seen a naked woman before. His life in the Starfall project seperated him from the women trainee to prevent 'cross breeding' in the middle of experiments. Hence why he would sneak into the girl barracks and try to peek on Minsk while she showered. She was the only one worth looking. Heck, he never had sex even before drafting into the project. His parents were elites, they made sure he had a good education and a proper image. He never held a girl's hand, not even his own mother.

Now, seeing a girl falling into the pits of pleasure, he turned red all over. "Wow, I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to." Graf trailed off. The pig girl was clutching her groin, panting. She kept twitching in pleasure from the experience she had, unable to get up. She looked happy, and confused. So Graf thought it would be best if he turn tailed and disappeared.

"No, waiiit," wheezed the pig girl. She sprung out from kneeling and tried to grab Graf by his suit. Her legs gave out so she was half-dragged across the ground on her knees. She looked up at the boy, flushed with a red color and desperation in her eyes, "P-please don't abandon me! I lost! I-I'll be your servant from now on!"

"Whoa what?" Graf flinched. The match wasn't playing for keeps, neither did his members have any hidden dealings of doing each other's laundry for a month if one side won. It was to just show their physic powers in a combat-like simulation. It was to show to the backers of the project that they could use them for security detail, government intelligence, military, even international sports. Being a slave wasn't part of the deal. "Wait, you got the wrong idea. I beat you but you don't need to grovel and beg for me."

"No! I want to grovel and beg!" cried the pig girl, shocking Graf off his feet. Even his exoskeleton was shaking as the neural link in his mind was frying up from this awkward situation. He shocked her and made her cum, he wasn't expecting that. And now he felt like he had to marry her because he knocked her up, but he never had sex in his life! What was going on?

"Please, keep me! I-I'll serve you with my body! I'll give you all of me at your beck and call!" the pig woman said. Although she was on he ground, she was still large frame. Even on her knees, her head level past the boy's belt and could nuzzle his chest if she wanted. Graf tried to pull free, but her grip was too tight. Also, it was super difficult to say no to a pair of cute and horny eyes looking at him. Suddenly, his member hardened. The pig girl calling herself an orc smile brightly, as if she saw hope, "Look! Even Little Master wants to use me!"

"Hold on for one second!" Graf cried, but it was too late. As if too eager to see how big he was, the girl pulled off his belt and whipped down his pants. OH! it-it was so breezy, the boy thought. He never pulled his pants down like this, even when he wanted to pee in the middle of training in a desolate park! And now to have this hot girl with lust in her eyes, kneeling in front of him? How could his dick not spring up in full mast. It hit her in the face too!

"Ow!" she flinched, but was happily licking her lips. "Master is so big! You really like me, don't you! Please let me make you feel good!" The pig woman, the orc, suddenly leaned in to kiss the boy's rod. Graf seized up, a new kind of electricity he never felt before shocking his spine. His loins burned up, something hidden in his heart was boiling.

The orc kept kissing his penis, being gentle as she touched it with the tip of her tongue. She held the long rod in her hand, a warm feeling flowing down his thighs, and she slowly stroked it. Graf was shaking all over from this treatment, and he let out a yelp when she stuck her tongue in between his foreskin and his glan! Oh god, he thought, sh-she was so good!

Graf was a virgin, and was ashamed. In all of his life, he never had time to have a relationship with the opposite sex. Even dreaming of naked girls was never on his agenda. The education and training to be an important figure in his family made him forget sometimes he was a man. Although he did peek on Minsk's body from time to time, she was the 'first' girl he saw naked and the only girl he saw naked.

Not only was this orc half-naked with her leather bikini, she was servicing his candle. "Do you like it master? Does my tongue please you?" She said, kissing and rubbing his rod. He reeled his head back, his fingers grapsing at empty air. His exo-skeleton was twitching awkwardly, as if to reflect how delightful he felt from having this girl touch his private place with her warm and moist tongue.

"I-it feels good," the boy panted. Bad move, because the orc grinned in joy. "Then let me please you more with my mouth!" The orc didn't bother going slow, she took the boy's virgin rod into her hot and wet mouth. The whole thing disappeared into her mouth and she opened her jaw to shove him into her throat. "OH GOD!" The German boy screamed, grabbing onto the orc girl's head. His rod! His rod was inside a girl's mouth, all of it! He never felt this happy before. His rod became even harder than usual, even more than his morning wood! The inner muscles and saliva coated his rod, massaging his manly organ. If he didn't grab onto the orc girls head, he would have exploded and end the fun. "S-stop, d-don't do that," he panted.

The orc girl didn't hear him. She swiveled her mouth inside, rolling his candle with her tongue. She thoroughly tasted ever square inch of his manhood, making it grow with every lick. She then started to suck on him, bobbing her head and making loud lewd noises. Graf almost passed out, before he could climax. To have a girl, even a stranger, do this to him was too much for this virgin to handle. "S-stop, I'm going to explode. I-I can't hold it in."

The orc girl pulled her head back to let him out. She furiously rubbed his drenched rod over her face and licked his sides, stroking him hard. She even reached out her tongue to lick his sacks, pressing her nose under the base to make him feel her hot air coming out of her mouth and nose! "Please give me your semen, master! Mark me as your slave! I shall honor our pact and become your servant and please you for the rest of my life!" "Oh gawd, I'm cumming!"

Graf cried out in pain and pleasure, where the Orc girl took him back into her mouth and shook her head back and forth. She clenched her mouth, tightened her throat, and made hot gagging noises as she smacked her lips onto the boy's base. He wanted to enjoy this, indulge in this piece of heaven a bit longer. But his virgin capacity hit its toll, he felt his tailbone sparking and he couldn't hold it in! "I'M CUMMING! TAKE MY CUM!"

Graf lost control, he fell and grabbed onto the side of a tree, digging his fingers inside. The orc girl clenched her jaw, and the boy suddenly released all of his years worth of virgin frustration down her mouth, into her throat! Her cheeks expanded, like a balloon ready to burst. She desperately drank his seeds that kept hosing down her gullet, bu it exploded and he kept shooting it over her face.

When the boy orgasmed, he lost control of his mental powers and it courses all into his fingers biting the wood of the tree. It exploded with a vicious BOOM, turning the whole thing into more than kindling. It exploded backwards to become shrapnel for leaves and bushes, getting some animals in the wake. Graf was shivering, his mind flickering on and off from the overwhelming pleasure of having his first orgasm inside a girl's mouth. If it weren't for the orc girl grabbing onto his hips, pressing his ever pulsing candle into her face and painting her in his colors, he would have fell over. "S...so good, oh gawd, my dick burns..."

"Mmm. master's semen, it's so delicous! It's burning my skin,' cooed the orc girl. She kept hugging his twitching rod into her face, letting his hot cream drip and stain her hair, eyes, cheeks, forehead, everything. She drank whatever she had in her mouth, and started to devour the rest of his waist. By the time Graf came too, she had already cleaned him and was making more sucking noises on his member. Even though he just climaxed, his rod was hardening again."

"Stop, oooh, I said stop... STOP!" Graf barked and he grabbed the girl by the head. He yanked her off, regretting how good her suction was when he pulled out of her mouth. She tried to lunge, to taste his rod again, but he kept her back. If it weren't for the exo-skeleton increasing his muscle power, she would have sucked him dry. "Stop! Didn't you hear me stop!"

The orc girl flinched awake, snapping out of her euphoria. She reeled away from him on the ground, not daring to stand up even if she was taller and bigger than him. Her face covered in his cream stuck to her skin, dripping from her hair. Even under the layer of white, he could see how scared she look all of a sudden.

"What are you doing? We shouldn't be doing this," he yelled. He eyed the girl he never met before, who didn't even look like an psychic from any training group he was with. He had to find out what was going on... worse, this match was broadcast on TV. Oh shit, it was even in international channels. If a camera drone recored all that, then that means, "Oh crap my parents are going to kill me!"

"Am I no good, Master?" the orc girl uttered, her pig ears folding down sadly. Graf tried to control his emotions, but being sucked by a girl and having your parents possibly see that was too much for him. "I-it's not that, why are you sucking me. No, I should be asking you why are you doing this to me? Are you trying to ruin everything I worked hard to achieve? I spent many years training to become a psychic user, to seek approval of my parents who are the elites in society! If they caught me like this, I'm in trouble!"

"Did, did I do something bad?" the orc girl whispered, slowly realizing what was going on. Graf then blurted out, "Yes, I'm in deep shit because of you!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry master. I-I didn't mean to hurt you like this." The Orc girl began to cry, thick tears falling from her face. Graf snapped awake, realizing his tone was too harsh. He regretted yellling at the girl who whole heartedly gave him the best blowjob he ever had. He felt like a dick, big time. This was worse than Minsk trying to strangle him earlier. "You know what, I didn't mean that. I was trying to say HEY WAIT!"

Graf jumped when he saw the orc girl run away. She raced over to where her stone hammer was and picked it up. Her face was twisted in sadness, the look of guilty painting on her every part of her body. Weeping loudly, she picked up the war hammer... and threw it towards her face. "Forgive me Master."

"STOOOOOP!" BAM! A loud crackle of thunder echoed in the air when Graf raised his foot to kick the hammer away. He used his electricity to double his attack power and it shot the weapon out of the orc girl's hands before she smashed her own skull open with it. He saved her from imminent suicide. The girl was shocked to see him intervene, and was so confused. "M-Master?"

Graf wanted to slap her, but he knew it was his own damn fault. So he slapped himself in her place, shocking her. "I should be the one to say I'm sorry. I'm the dick, not you." he grumbled. He calmed his tone down, hopefully to get the message across clear, "I'm too confused. I'm not mad at you. I'm suppose to be doing something important and what you did well..." Graf couldn't continue. He feared talking about how wonderful the blowjob was, he'll hardened up. The orc girl watched him carefully, trying to read what was going on with his mind. It was like she was waiting for his instructions.

"Hey, why did you try to kill yourself?" he asked. The Orc girl shuffled and didn't dare to look at him, "I was a nuisance to master. It's unforgiveable. I only wanted to be your slave, to please master's every desire. I-I'm willing to serve you at your beck and call, to appease your lust in whatever way you wish! I only want to make Master feel good, but," she lowered her head in shame, "but if pleasuring master will only give him trouble, then I no longer have any purpose. I don't want to be a burden to you!"

Graf recoiled. He never had a girl think like that before. All the girls back in the training squads either had too much sassy or were too bossy. Minsk was an exception, she would be the last perons he would fuck. But for her to go as far as killing herself so she wouldn't become a problem for Graf, he never heard of but in a fantasy book. What was up with he, he wondered.

"Are you serious, that you want to be my slave so badly?" Graf wonder, only to be shocked to see her nodding furiously. Tears fell from her eyes and down her cheefs, her pig ears flat over her head with sorrow. She kept crying, still thinking of killing herself once this conversation was over. The boy thought things over, he didn't know what kind of choice he wanted. What boy wouldn't want a hot girl for a slave, and she said he could use her body however way he wanted. But there was that issue his parents and the entire world could be watching him having sex like a peeping tom on the camera drones.

Now that he thought about it, he used a bit of his electric psychic powers to scan the area. He had this passive ability to detect for any electronics within an area, and secret to others he could essentially hack into them as it involves changing their power output in their circuit board.

Odd, no electrical equipment anyway. And the stadium was loaded with solid holographic projects and flying cameras for both the audience and project managers to see. He found it very awkward to not feel the regular radiation of electronics he usually felt bouncing back onto his skin.

"... Alright, I'll fuck you." the boy finally answered. At first, the orc girl didn't understand but re-hearing the word 'fuck' in her head made her less suicidal. "Y-you'll really rape me and make me your fuck toy master?" Graf pursed his lips to think about what he said, but weighed the benefits of life-long sex over his parent's expectation, "Yeah, I'm down with it. Let's forget everything and just fuck each other's brains out." The orc girl beamed up, as if she won the lottery, "I love you master!" Even so Graf still felt he had second thoughts about this idea.

* * *

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON PART 2]_**

Everything started out with a slow kiss, but because it was Graf's first time they were pretty much sucking faces like animals. The boy connected his lips with a girl like the orc girl for the first time, too eager to shove his tongue inside. He always heard stories from the boys and girls in his training camp, about their first time and sexual experiences prior their drafting. There have been time he wished to be with a girl like this, to feel her hot skin and touch her smooth body, if not doing all sorts of nasty things. He even had wet dreams, but made sure no one knew about that even when he was staying in a cramped barrack with other lonely trainees.

Sex was prohibited on site, and it was enforced with a vengeance. The research said that mixing of bodily fluids or even too intimate contact could distort bio-rythm and mental wave lengths for each psychic unit. In order to get a proper data read, they had to make them as 'celibrate' as possible. There have been times where either a boy or girl in his camp or another who get together and break that unwritten law, but they were instantly found out and kicked out of the program. Graf knew these scientists were serious, and he didn't dare to think about sneaking any more than a peek on Minsk. It was the only hobby he found pleasing in a boring boot camp like that.

Now, he was going to screw a real girl for the first time, "Are you sure you want this?" Graf asked between panting. The orc girl was already in heat from the kissing and tongue slipping, she barely looked concious when she nodded so eagerly, "Yes, please put your hot rod inside of me, Master. I want it so badly." It made the boy hardened and he didn't bother to hide it.

The orc girl smacked her lips upon seeing his nine inch rod standing at attention. With all of her kisses and pleading for six, it extended to a good 10 inch with a nice and thick girth. She was all to hungry to have his rod inside of her, and she rolled back onto the ground. She stripped off her leather top, her pants, leaving only the armor on her arms and boots. It looked hot, Graf though, to see another girl's naked body.

At most, he had seen Minsk from his training camp, who he had bad blood with every time they met. Her body was large with big melons and a nice ass. But this Orc girl, gawd, she had breasts as big as his head and her ass was so plump. It's like she was born to be plowed and sowed like a dog. Upon seeing her opening her thighs, Graf unconsciously gulped his dry mouth upon seeing actual steam lifting from her bare open vagina. Wow, she was wet, dripping furiously too. He didn't know if it was because of his shock treatment of just being this close, she looked so ready to have him take her then and there. Out in the open, he thought?

Even though he asked that, he was already naked with a long rod standing up from his pelvis. Learning he couldn't control his psychic powers so long as he had the exo skeleton, he decided to take it off along with his clothing. Luckily the exo skeleton suit wasn't hard to take off, or it would be as emberassing as being unable to untie or unbuckle your own pants. On a first time like this, Graf didn't want that.

"What's your name?" he asked. She gave him a look of surprise when he asked that question, "My name?" Graf nodded, making the naked orc girl fidget in timidness, "O, Oo'gata." The words hit Graf so hard, his candle fell back to 9 nine inches. "Oo...oo...How about I call you Olga form now on?"

The girl burst into tears again, this time smiling, "M-Master gave me a new name! D-does this mean I can truly belong to you?" The sincerity in her voice, and her openness to have him violate her, made him go back to 10.5 inches. Unable to resist her cute voice, he prodded her lower lips with his tip. Oh wow, the wetness of her opening was already flaring up his loins and made his wanting to plunge inside even stronger. The orc girl whimpered, feeling the hardness of his candle that was going to enter her.

"Please master, take me as your slave!" Hearing that coming from a hot girl like this orc, Graf forgot about his parents, his identity as a psychic, and indulged himself as a young man by plunging into her vagain. "Aaaah! Master's inside of me!" "Oh shit, you're so hot inside!"

The two let out a yelp as they experienced sexual intercourse for the first time (or at least for the boy). The German psychic was panting rapidly upon dipping his sensitive organ inside the body of a girl, her natural body heat flaring his meat rod up. It was like wrapping his candle in a hot towel, only her oriface was way hotter.

Graf felt like he wanted to be inside of her forever. He didn't even want to move. The Orc girl felt the same, to have a strong man like Graf to penetrate her, and with such a huge size! She was moaning as he twitched inside of her. "Y-you're so big, Master. It's filling me up so much. P-please use me as much as you like."

Graf couldn't speak, let alone breath properly. He started to move his hips, pulling back until the tip was about to fall out and then slowly slip back in. It was an amazing sensation he'd ever felt as a man. And he did it again, and again, and again! "Oh! Olga, Olga! Y-you're feel so hot! So fucking hot!"

"Master is amazing! S-such a big rod stabbing into my legs!" the orc girl Olga screeched. She bucked and arched her back when Graf pushed in harder, bumping his hips into her. By now, she could feel the tip constantly kissing her cervix, the place where future baby orcs would come out. Despite being a strong and mighty creature, Olga broke down into nothing but a hot mess as Graf proceeded to violate her harder and harder. There were no restraints, nothing like the firs time of a loving couple. It was raw hard sex and they loved it so much.

"Y-you're squeezing me, Olga! K-keep doing that, and man you're so wet!" Graf called out, heaving his naked body and hips back and forth. Olga squeaked when he prodded his candle so deep, he nearly poked past her womb opening. "Yes! Deeper, harder, rough me up! Please enjoy my pussy as much as you want, Master! It belongs to you, my body belongs to you, I belong to you!"

"I'll make you my woman!" Graf called out, completely losing control. The boy doubled over to plaster his body into the orc girl, their chests squeezed together. Speaking of squeeze, the boy reached up to grab her breasts, making sure his grip was hard enough to tell them who they belong to now. He kissed the orc slave girl and they wrestled their tongues for the hottest feeling in their life while tightly coiling each other in their arms. Graf started to slam his hips, the sound of their pounding flesh could be heard bouncing all over the forest. It sounded hot, it felt hot, he was hot.

"Olga, Olga, you're so fucking good! I like your pussy!" the boy panted, never once stopping his pile-driving. Olga could barely breath with every slamming into her once lonely hips, her juices spilling out and her body shivering on the verge of climaxing. "Yes, ram me Master. Your rod is so good! I-I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!"

"Me too, I'm going to cum too Olga... Oh shit, I got to pull out now!" Graf woke up. Even if he wanted sex, he wasn't ready to get someone pregnant, slave or not. He wanted to cum inside, but he didn't want to force her into something she wasn't ready for. When the orc girl heard him preparing to pull out, she went, "No! Master! Don't cum outside! Inside! Give me your seeds inside of my pussy!"

Her legs wrapped around his waist just as he was about to pull out. Graf yelped when she did that and gasped when the orc girl made him plunge back in with her wrapped legs. "Wait, I can't get you pregnant!"

"Yes! I want Master's seeds filling me up! I want to be stained in your colors! I-I want to belong to no one but Master!" Olga cried out, moaning with so full of lust Graf's rod hardened even more as it prepared for the climax, "Please cum inside me Master!" "AAAAAAH!"

Making love to a hot girl he just met, her turning into his sex slave, and letting him cum inside as much as he want, he couldn't control it. He gripped her waists and slammed his hips into her, making her scream with pleasure. Her body heaved and jumped every time he stabbed in deep into her canal, prodding into her. Now, his length was able to penetrate even her womb!

"Master! Yes! Master! Cum! Please cum inside my pussy! I-I'm all yours!" Olga screamed like a true sex slave. Graf roared as he humped her faster to say, "You're mine, Olga! You're my woman! No one else can have you but me! AAAH!" Graf threw in one last thrust, driving himself deep into the Orc girl. They both reached their peaks and climaxed, exploding their desires into each other.

Graf's rod pulsed and burst out his seeds, hot and sticky, pouring them down Olga's vagina. She screeched upon feeling her womb filling up with his juices, the heat scalding her insides. "Ye-yes, Master's semen is painting my walls! I-I belong to Master now! I-I'm so happyyyyy!" The girl's eyes rolled back, her pig ears flapping from untoild joy. After a few more thrusts to dump his cream, Graf made Olga squeal like a little piggy and it somehow turned him on.

When the last of his cream poured into her womanhood, he could feel it seeping back and out of the mating plug to burn into his skin. Gawd, that was hot, he thought. He never felt this good in a long time. All those years of training and psychotic stress disappeared, just because he screwed this orc girl like a dog. And releasing his sperm inside felt so satisfying, regardless if he was going to get her pregnant or not.

"... You... are... fucking... awesome, Olga," Graf panted. Olga too was down and out, her body exhausted and lying across the ground, drenched in sweat and her breast heaving for air. She smiled when she heard him say that and a drop of tear fell from her eyes, "Olga is so happy, I'm honored to be Master's play toy." She cooed, before she reached up a hand to touch Graf's. She then smiled and a twinkle appeared on her eye. "Master, isn't satisfied with one time, right?"

Graf's member was still inside of her, plugging her hole from the load of cream he dumped in. When she sad that with a lustful look in her eyes, it inflated back to full force. It was enough to make Olga screech as she orgasmed from having her inner walls expanded so suddenly, "OH MASTEEEEEER!"

"Yeah, I-I want more! I want more of your body!" Graf called out. Not caring if he came inside of her or how tired he was, his urges as a man took over. He scooped her body into his arms and suddenly pumped his piston into her engine again, even while she was in the middle of her orgasm! Olga squealed so hard it felt like a beast in mating season. Her limp body was tightly held in Graf's arms across the ground, as if he was humping a body pillow.

He lunged his mouth down to rape her breasts with his tongue, suckling on the tips to drive the girl insane. A face melting with extreme pleasure dripped over her cute face, her pig ears flapping wildly in ecstacy. Her tongue hung out as the hormones pumped into her body were so intense, she can't think anything but having sex for hours and hours.

The German psychic continued to mount her, pumping into her. Holding her in his greedy embrace, he suckled onto her breasts and teat while using her lower body as a sleeve for his rod. In out, in out, in out, he increased his speed faster and faster as if he only wanted to pleasure himself. Still Graf was not selfish, he made sure his new slave felt as good as him, but biting onto her tips and poking her clitoris with his fingers. "MASTEEEER! YEEEEES! R-RAPE ME MOOOOORE!"

Olga climaxed, enough said. Her thick orc juices drenched the boy's lap and it kept flooding. Seeing how soaked it was, the sound of squealching and wet flesh slapping into eachother could be heard and it drove them both crazy. Graf never let up, on the verge of climaxing again and he drove into her fast. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna paint you with my cum so hard, you'll never forget it!" "Yes, please rape me! Claim me as your pet and break my pussyyyyy!"

The Orc girl squealed happily as her master violated her like an animal. She was nothing like the girls Graf ever knew or seen, she solely enjoyed being pushed around with an taken advantage of. It's as if she was born to be a nice slave if you push her buttons right. He never once regretted shocking her, not once.

"I'M CUMMING!" Graf roared. He used her body like a sleeve and slammed her body down onto his rod, squeezing her down the base. It triggered his orgasm and he shot ropes of his seeds into her already full uterus. Olga cried out with a happy look on her face, hearts fluttering in her eyes. She felt a new batch of his hot semen pouring into her, pushing out the old. It all exploded out of the plug they had.

Graf didn't stop, even when he was still pulsing. He flattened her onto the ground, this time putting her long and bountiful legs over his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and put them above her head, holding them down. It looked like he was forcefully screwing her, but he look of joy of being his one and only victim made him excited. "You like that, don't you? You enjoy being a dirty whore?"

The boy jumped. He never knew where that came from. He wasn't even sure if he was in control now that he was having sex with this orc girl over and over again. Being too much into it to think about it, he continued his frightening master persona. Somehow, it just turned Olga on. "Y-yes, I-I'm just a dirty little whore who wants Master's cock! Sh-she's hungry for your juices, so please stir her up with your meat rod!"

"Don't give me orders little girl," Graf said in a mocking tone. He didn't strike her, or yelled at her, thank god, he would feel guilty about that. But acting rough and screwing her lower lips like a scallywag... felt awesome. And he was just glad she was enjoying it as much as him. "You like to open your legs to anyone with a dick, right?" "No! I only open my legs for Master and Master only! So please use me as much as you want!"

The boy felt so happy. He accidentally came inside of her like that. She screeched in ecstacy as he felt some of his cream coming out, but he tried to stop it so it he could build it up one more time. With her legs over his shoulders, her arms pinned under his hands, he proceeded to happily rape her like the sex slave she wanted to be.

"Hey, Olga, I want you to say this," Graf said, a little shy in saying it out loud. he lead in to lick her ears, whispering whatever he wanted her to say. She gasped, a little shocked, but feeling his rod prod her made her think it was the best thiing she ever heard. So she said it out loud, "I-I'm a little piggy in heat. I-I'm master's personal fuck hog."

"Say it louder." "I-I'm a piggy, aaah, Master is my fuck hog, ooooh!" Graf could barely hold back a small laugh, she was too much in cloud nine to think straight. "Say it like you mean it or I won't cum inside of you!" That was enough to motivate Olga altogether.

"I'm a little piggy in heat! I'm Master's personal fuck hog! I love Master's cock! I want it stirring up my pussy until it breaks! Cum inside me! Cum inside me!" she squealed like a cute piglet. Graf grinned, almost crying with happiness, "Olga, I love you."

The boy gave her the reward she deserved, a sweet kiss on the lips full of tongue, and a good dicking. "OH MASTER! MASTER! HOLD ME TIGHTER, HIT ME FASTER! PLEASE ROUGH ME UP! I LOVE MASTER AND MASTER'S COCK SO MUCH!" "AND YOU'RE THE CUTEST LITTLE PIGGY I HAVE FOR A SLAVE, SO THIS IS YOUR TREAT FOR BEING SUCH A GOOD GIRL! I'M CUMMING!"

Graf didn't care if there was a drone or hidden camera in this forest. He wasn't even sure if he was still in the stadium after what happened. But he only cared about one thing - dump all of his semen into his new sex slave lover. He groaned and sucked on Olga's tongue to endure the excruciating pleasure of cumming so hard. He felt his balls clench and his candle shaking from the pressure he was attempting to shoot out at. Almost like a cannon with a potatoe as the ammo. Olga squealed, gripping her master's fingers that pinned her arms down as if a helpless maiden. Her legs clenched around him to make sure he squeezed every ounce of his love into her vagina. A pool of white burst out from their plugged hole, filling the air with sweat, hot sex, and raw heat.

The boy and girl were panting, their bodies finally going limp. Unable to keep up with each other's raging hormones and desire, their nervous systems slowly shut down to save them from overexertion. So much of their mixed juices painted their body and the ground. They didn't care if they left a mess. They didn't care if they stink of sweat and cum. They only cared about the heat and afterglow they were sharing while the boy was pressed down into the girl.

Graf panted, looking down at Olga. Olga wheezed and gulped, looking up at the boy. They stared into each other's eyes, their honest feelings being exchanged. Neither of them said anything. They only had to share a tender kiss while they were still connected, to know how they truly felt for each other.

"I love you Olga. You're a good girl." "And I love you Master. Please use me whenever you want." The two released each other from their position, to free their arms so they could hug each other. The need to sleep crept up on their body, so they didn't have time to put on their clothing or anything. They just lied on the forest ground, naked and covered in their love making cum and sweat. It looked like it was going to be dark soon, maybe cold. But they felt that their body heat was enough to keep them alive for the night.

Graf wanted to talk to her, maybe have a bit of a pillow talk, but he was too tired. The psychic battle, nearly being strangled by a psycho-bitch, and making love to his new sex slave took a toll on him. He fell asleep, in the best pillows a man could ever ask for, Olga's breast. Figuring out what the hell was going on, was going to be the last thing he'll think about now.


	2. Battle for the Chieftain!

Life felt so nice, that was what Graf Spee was thinking right now. He never knew when did he ever had such a nice and deep sleep. During his training, either his mind was still reciting formulas to bring out his psychic talent or was half-awake in case the morning roll call sounded without his notice. Being late for a drill or experiement was the last thing he wanted to do, especially when his drill sergeants and the psychic instructors were very strict.

But he felt like he didn't have to worry about stupid roll call or being roused in the middle of the night for a special exercise. he could sleep in his bed all day. It smelled of the fresh forest, the scent of apple and cinnamon, and a lovely flowerly fragrance filled him. The pillow he put his head in was super soft, he refused to wake up for anything

Graf didn't know how long he feel asleep, but he knew he felt great when waking up. He was surprised to find himself naked, especially naked net to a hot girl who was also just as naked. The his memories from what happened came flooding back.

He had sex, hot sex, with this girl who wantedto be his slave. He honestly found the whole deal awkward, right in the middle of the demonstration of his psychic powers in the stadium. But maybe it felt too good, so he didn't care and humped her like a young man he should be. There might be a chance someone caught them on tape, or worse global broadcast, so the public air may have gotten more than they bargained seriously hoped this is the one part of the demonstation his parents in Germany didn't see.

"You're really cute, you know, that" Graf said in a whisper. He watched as the orc girl next to him was sound asleep. Her bare breast bobbing up and down with her inhales and exhales. She was beautiful, not that he saw her in a better light. She had this sweet glow, so tranquil and gentle, especially after having sex. Graf would wonder if she was the type of girl who enjoy one night stands or was she serious about being his sex slave. Just thinking about the latter made him hardened and he tried not to think too deep. "I needto find out where the hell am I."

Graf coulnd't tell his location. He was still in the forest with golden leaves. He knew the stadium wasn't real and everything was made by solidy projectors. Even the smell was different. So once he gets his bearing, he plans on walking around to see if he can findthe other psychics he was gighting along side with and how to get back to the scientist and managers.

"Hmm. Oh Master, good morning," the orc girl stirred awake. Her eyes fluttered open, a sweet smile on her lips when she saw Graf. "Did I feel good?" The boy blushed, but he nodded and patted her on the head, scratching her pig ear, "Ofcourse. You're the hottest thing I've ever fucked in my life." The orc girl beamed andcuddledher master into her arms, snuggling her face into his neck. The boy turned even redder from her gesture, but he melted under her warm and bare skin to hug her back.

She was a good girl, he thought, she was worth keeping around. "Hey, I want to aks you something." "Of course Master, anything," Olga said, eager to help him. "Where are we?" the boy asked. Olga took a moment before she answered, his guess to piece together an answer. She didn't seem to be all that bright, so it took longer than most people to come up with a reply that made sense. When she did, Graf was shocked, "the Altair Continent! We're somewhere near the Westwood Forest, it's where my horde lives!"

"Altair Continent?" Graf wondered, a sinking feeling starting to churn his gut, "Wh-where is that? In Europe? Neo North America, New Mexico, Old Spain? Where?" Olga recoiled upon hearing all of these foreign words get thrown at her confusedthe poor girl, she looked like she was going to have a headache, "I-I don't know all that Master."

Graf frowned but he wasn't angry at Olga. He was starting to get worried hearing he was somehow transferred to another country. Did some military agency knock him out and put him here, but for what reason? He would sure be a target by many companies to learn about the secrets of his psychic development, but to leave him in a forest wasn't what he thought was an efficient plan. Also, even when all the world had changed due to flooding and natural disasters during the ages, he never heard of the Altair Continent cropping up in the formation of the new nations.

"Um, I don't know how to put this together Olga but," Graf said, making sure he was careful in what he said, "I'm not from this country." Olga gasped, covering her mouth, "You don't want me Master?" "No! That's not it. I love you! Honest, I'm saying I wasn't born or raised here. This isn't even my home!"

Olga calmed down, understanding what he was trying to say now. She hugged him as if he was all lonely all of a sudden, "I'm so sorry to hear that master. Please don't be scared. What should we do?" "I don't know, but I want to find answers." Graf said returning the hug, their naked body pressed together. He could feel her bare breast on his chest and they felt awesome, "Right now, I need to find out exactly where I am. I need to get to town, find a phone or computer and contact the project manager."

He started to use words Olga didn't understand, she was already confused by what he was saying. He wanted to explain, but was afraid he will hurt her poor head. "I just need to find someone, who looks similar to me. You know, without ears like yours."

"Oh! You want to find a human," Olga said wide eyed, "you can't they're very dangerous! They always hurt my sisters and the horde when we hunt for food. They can't be trusted!" "Don't worry, I know how to take care of myself." Graf said, glancing at the exo-skeleton that was folded up next to the rock with his clothing. He should get dressed, being stark naked in the woods was a bad idea.

Also, he thought it was morning but it was starting to turn night time. He guess he and Olga mated during the late day and were asleep until now. "I think we need to find a place to stay for the night." Olga beamed taking Graf by the hand, "I know, I know. You can live with Olga and her sisters at the horde camp!"

"Horde camp?" Graf blinked. He wasn't sure what she meant by horde or camp, those words were too foreign for him. Did she mean a base or maybe a hideout for her. Also, why was she dressed up like some kind of warrior from a fantasy world, and by now he realized her pig ears felt real. What was going on. Maybe if he came to the 'camp' she was talking about, he might be able to get some answers.

"Alright, I'll follow you Olga."Graf said. The orc girl giggledhappily and sheleaned in to steal a kiss. Graf was taken aback, but melted into herk iss when he felt her warm and familiar tongue wrestle with his. It was the same one that sucked him off and knowing that turned him on. He tried to his hide hard on until they finished kissing. When they separated, Olga gave him one more warm hug before she trotted off to find her clothing.

Now that she was standing up, Graf swallowed his dry mouth. She was gorgeous, even with her large and heavy frame she still had the great curves on her stomach, hips, and breasts. She looked so soft and plump, it really made him want to touch her skin again and molest her. She searched through the leaves on the ground to recover her tube top, to hide those massive breasts he loved so much. By the time she found her leather hot pants, she started to slip them on.

Graf's member went rock hard when she inadvertently shower him her plump ass and glistening vagina. She doubled over to put on her hot pants and gave him a show of her woman hoodto him. He felt his candle throbbing up on its stand, and the loins in his groin started to flare up.

 ** _++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part 1]_**

"I can't take it anymore," Graf cried. He bolted up to his feet and suddenly plastered Olga into a large squeaked, dropping her leather hot pants and felt the boy press his hot rod in between her butt cheeks. "Oh Master!"

She felt him hump her buttocks, rubbing his rod in between the large bouncing cushions. She gasped and moaned, feeling it prod her cheeks and her ass. His hot breath as he licked and nibbled on her shoulder was warm, almost burning and she trebmled when he started to grope her breast while licking her ear.

"W-wait, Master, I haven't dressed up yet," she gasped. Graf groaned, his member filled with so much pressure he couldn't stop rubbing it between her rear cheeks. So soft and plump, bouncy and warm. The fragrance of her hair mixed with the scent of her love juices from their previous session startled his smelling buds and his spine tingled. He licked her neck, causing her to moan. "Master, wait."

"Don't you want this? Aren't you my slave?" Graf started to say, his mind wandering in and out of his own La La Land. He prodded his member into her cheeks, before it sleep and poked in between her thighs. Olga pant harder, feeling her thighs being rubbed as if it were her vagina. The skin of his member and the hardness made her face flush redder. There was no point in holding back. "Do you want it? Do you want master's hard cock in you?"

"Yes, I want it! Olga want's it!" "What and where, youhave to say it to be a good girl," Graf cooed. Olga shivered, feeling his hands squeeze her large breasts as she braced her hands against the tree. "Olga want's master's big hard cock, in her pussy. Right here."

Olga pushed out her bottom, gesturing her glistening vagina. She put one hand between her legs, to use her fingers to spread the labia open. The moist pink insides were revealed, the lower lips partedfor the key to fit into the lock. Graf was shaking from excitement. The first round of sex was great, of course he wanted another round. So he grabbedthe girl's buttock, clenched it in his palm, parted the opening even wider, and slowly slipped his rod into her love canal.

"Oh yeeeeees! It's so hot inside your pussy, Olga!" Graf panted. He bucked his hips in, putting his whole length into her warm sheath. That familiar heat, wetness, and tightness flooded his sensories. He willed himself to not climax, not just yet. He wanted to enjoy her, especially when she was standing in front of him, doggystyle.

"Master! Y-you're cock is inside me!" Olga yelped, biting her lips from screaming. She trembled from having a hard stick inside of her vagina, every twitch it made caused her knees to quiver. Graf loved watching her shiver up like that, especially when she bent over to let her do her from behind. "I'll make you my woman again" he smirked and started to buck his hips.

He didn't' go slow. He was already at medium speed, to get his candle harder and used to the pistoning, before he picked up the pace. Now, he ended up making slapping noises with his hips into her bottocks. At the same time Olga pants and screamed with every stab of the delight stick of meat churning her insides up. She smiled as her master violated her from behind as if she was a dog.

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yeaah! You're pussy is so hot, Olga. I just want to rape you all day!"Graf said, swinging his hips harder. "Yes! I love Master's cock ruining me! Please keep sticking it inside of me until I break!" She moaned loudly as she felt the rod pump into her harder, all of her moaning turning on her master. Graf squeezed her breast and licked her neck some more. To make sure she knew she belonged to him, he gave her deep hickies up and downher neck and back of her shouders.

He kept pumping his rod into her vagina from behind. Being in this angle, he felt his candle being able to penetrate her from an even deeper angle. Also, the way she was gripping onto the tree with her trembling fingers, her body bent over in a full 90, looked so hot. He felt like he was dominating her, claming her as his woman the same way an animal would. He loved it.

"Gawd, you're burning me up Olga. At this rate, your pussy might melt my rod," Graf smiled. Olga screeched when he stabbedin very deep and panted, "Th-thank you Master for your k-kind wooords, yes! Harder! Deeper! D-don't stop fucking me Master!" "Oh don't worry, I'm going to keep humping you until I'm satisified. It might take 10 rounds, can you handle it sweety?" "Yes, Olga will let you rape her as much as you want!" "Goodgirl!" Graf grabbed her hips, clenching his fingers into her flesh. Olga let out a small yelp when he started to spank her buttocks. She kept squeaking with every strike, until she was making cute gurgling noises when her buttocks were so red.

"I'm gonna cum, Olga. Where do you want me to give you my seeds?" Graf ask, holding back his climax as long as he could. The orc girl could barely speak, but upon hearing hisquestion, she woke up to say, "Inside! Inside! Right into my womb!"

Graf gave a roar and pushed in his candle and pulled her hips down onto his candle. This caused both of them to tighten up around each other and eject their lust into each other. Graf bellowed, firing his thick pile of seed into her vagina while she was squirting a thick stream of spring water. Olga cried out when she felt the boiling sensation of Graf's semen sear into her body. His rod had penetrated her cervix, and was unloading his cream right into the cavity of her uterus. She felt it fill her up and slosh around like a water balloon. A happy tear fell from her eye.

"Oh Master, your cum is burning me. I love it when you fill me up with your man juice," panted Olag, barely able to stand on her shaking legs. Graf let his euphoria subside, before he cleared his throat and whispered into her ear, "Do you want more?" Olga beamed, too happy for words as she nodded furiously.

Graf didn't have any mercy on her body. He started round two with a jach-hammer like pounding. No longer carrying about anything, he used her body as his pleasure sleeve for his rod. Olga reared her head back from the sharp sensation that kept punching the wall of her cervix. Graf plastered his chest across Olga's back, squeezing her breasts harder as if wanting to draw out its milk He pulled down her top to let them hang free, nuzzling his cheeks into her.

"Turn your head, kiss me," he ordered, which the orc girl obliged. She turned her head to open her mouth, letting Graf seal his lipis on her and kiss her fiercly. He humped her buttocks, pumping his candle in and out of her wet and sloppy vagina. He felt like he was burning up, this sweet sensation of plunging his rod into a girl's vagina and that rhythmic sucking sensation with her inner walls waving to pass on more pleasure for his member. "You're doing a good job, you really are a good slave." "Thank you master, thank you so much! Ah!"

Olga clawed into the tree, her pig ears flapping wildly from the pleasure she felt. To have a man roughly drive into her sensitive spots drove her insane. Not to mention his kiss was the best! She felt his love and desire flowing into her body, pumping out everything he held inside of him. Deep down, she was so happy to be his personal sow cow. "Master, cum! Cum inside me again! I want your semen!"

"Okay, I'm cumming! In big buckets, take it, Olga! Take all of it!" hollered Graf. With a few more thrust, he reached his limit and plunged in deep. Olga squealed when she felt more hot fluids rush into her uterus, overflowing her. It burned into her vaginal walls and leak right out to form hot puddle on the grass. She was on her tip-toes now, her Master forcing his way into her vagina from behind. She felt so grateful to have his semen swimming inside of her body. The two remained connected like that, until they felt their urges die down, just a little.

"Look at all that cum inside of you, Olga. You really do like my stuff, don't you?" Graf said. He pulled out, his limp candle falling out. A thick stream of white shot out from her vaginal, adding to the pool on the floor to make it bigger. Olga breathed heavily, swallowing her dry saliva. The way she moaned as she felt his cream swirling in her body turned the boy on, but he knew he had his limits. He took a wavering step back, letting the girl collapse to her knees. She gripped the tree bark, her head across the tree as she tried to recover from the shots of ecstacy that nearly paralyzed her.

"Master is so good, I love master and his cock so much." She panted, making Graf blush. He watched as his seeds drip out from her lower lips, staining her thighs again. He then looked down at his member, it was lathered in her juices as well as his. Then he had this idea he wanted to try out. "Hey Olga, can you help clean me up."

Olga perked up and turned, to see his dangling candle dripping with their juices. She burned up with a smile, almost crazy with lust, and she crawled her way over. "I want you to do it with just your mouth, no hands." Graf said. "Yes, Master!" Olga chirped. She immediately took his entire length into her mouth. Without using her hands, she focused on shifting her head and body like a chicken to get every square inch of his messy candle.

By now, it was already half mast and soon full mast with her tongue and mouth taking care of him. "Thank you Olga, now here is your reward." Graf stopped her sucking by grabbing her head. He held her still while she was on her knees across the ground. He then seized his own rod and started to pump it up and down. He did it right in front of Olga's face.

"So, who is my dirty little whore?" Graf said with a smirk. Olga's face looked like she was in a trance while he stroked his stiff in front of her face, "I-I am master." 'you are what?" "I am Master's dirty little whore?" "Do you like cocks and cum?" "Yes! I love Master's cock and cum! I want it all day!" "Are you willing to become my slave of pleasure for the rest of your life?"Olga nodded, "So long as I am alive and breathing, I will always offer up my body to Master whenever and however he wants!"

Graf honestly felt grateful for having this girl. But he didn't want to ruin their fun, so he just nodded like a over-bearing master he was playing as. "Very good girl, now are you ready for your reward." He stroked harder on himself, pulling Olga's face in. He rubbed the tip into her cheeks while he stroked, letting her feel the rhythm of his pumping hands. "Do you want my cum?" "yes, I want your cum so much master! Please give it to my face!" "Such a sweety little pig whore I have here. Alright, here is you treat! Ah!"

Graf squeezed himself, to shoot his load into the girl's face! The orc girl squealed in delight, feeling hot semen paint her cheeks and drench her hair. It stuck all over her, falling to her bare chest and legs. When Graf savored the sensation, he looked down to take in his masterpiece. The white of his semen painted the girl's face and pig ears, all over her. She was panting from how hot it was burning into her skin, and she licked whatever she could reach with her tongue.

Graf helped, taking some of his sticky stuff with a finger and gave it to Olga to taste. Wow, she was eating his sauce like a greedy cat. Feeling relieved and relaxed, Graf petted the girl's head and said, "Thank you Olga. It felt great." "A-anytime, my Master. Hmm."

 ** _++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part 1 END]_**

* * *

Olga and Graf had properly dressed up after dipping into a nearby river. Graf never knew a river could be this could especially in the evening, he usually has a hot shower in the morning and one at night. When he was really tired after a day's worth of psychic experimentation, he normally just flop to bed dirty or not. The cold river felt refreshing, but he made a mental note to find hot water to bath in next time he arrives in a city wherever this place was.

The two had put on their clothing, especially Graf Spee putting his exo-skeleton back on. It was a bit of a power suit to help him reduce the amount of physical energy and exertion on his body so he could focus on using his mental talents. It also acted as a bit of a transformer, taking enough mental energy to create a larger psychic effect. This was based on the same exo-skeletons used by the army so it did have some combat-like traits. Graf hoped he didn't have to use the full combat capabilities of the suit, as it was designed to kill and crush their enemies.

"So Olga, this horde camp you mentioned," Graf said as he walked next to her. "What could you tell me about it?" "Well, we've been living there since our ancestors first came to this continent many years ago," she started to speak. She continued to give him a quick history of her ancestor's life, something about how they were once men, but when a Succubus took control as being the Dark Lord everything changed including their gender. "Whoa, Dark Lord Succubuss? What are you talking about? Sounds like a fantasy novel?"

"What's a fantasy novel?" Olga asked, her curiosity showing in her eyes, "I've never head of a fantasy novel!" "You know, it's a book where you make up stuff about elves and dwarves." "Oh there's no Elves or the Dwarves who live in our camp. We like to keep to ourselves while they like to mingle with the humans." Olga said, not at all joking. That was what made Graf started to tremble again. "What are you talking about now?"

Succubus? Orcs? Elves and Dwarves living with humans. What was going on? Graf wanted to find out. Where was he taken to, how did he get here? What happened to the stadium? When he left the place where he had sex with Olga, he didn't run into any psychic user or even the walls of the stadium. Somehow, he had been kidnapped and brought here. He hoped Olga was seriously not pulling a prank or bad joke on her, but judging how innocent she looked, not to mention the hot sex they had, he doubt she was playing around with them.

The two continued on while the sun setted. The orange sky became blue, the dark paths lit up by fireflies, and the air became cooler. He glanced at Olga, who was wearing nothing much save for the leather armo on her arms, leg boots, hot pants and bra top. Everything else was exposed. She looked a bit chilled, hiding a sneeze. Graf then took her by the hand, gesturing for her to stay close to him. She smiled and joyfully cuddled up next to him while they walked together, sharing in each other's warmth.

"It's an Orc! Get her!" cried a voice that ruined their nice moment. Graf Spee was instantly on the attack, charging up his Esper powers with his exo-skeleton. Olga jumped at the cry before pulling out her stone hammer at the ready. They heard racing footsteps circling around them, with the clinking of armor and the bustling of metal. Soon, men in metal armor lunged out from the bushes and they attacked.

"Who are you people?" Graf demanded. But before he got a reply, the men in armor ignored him and rushed past him. They were all going straight for the orc girl. "Olga!" "I'll be fine, Master, save yourself!" Olga swung out her hammer around, clubbing one armored man across the head. Graf didn't need to see his face to know he was dead. The rest were getting thrashed, but prepared themselves better than their fallen comrade.

They all wielded classical swords and shields, taking turns at random to attack the orc when she least expect it. It enraged Graf, to be bother ignored and to have his lover suddenly surrounded like that. "Get away from her!" He charged up his electricity with his exo-skeleton and he charged up.

He slapped one hand across the back of one armored, firing a pulse of shock down through the frame. The man inside was dancing wildly from the shockwave and he fell over, his muscles cramping. Graf went straight for one man who tried to stab Olgafrom the back. He grabbed him by the helmet andshocked him too with a burst of psychic lightning. "All of you, stay away from Olga!" The men stopped when they heard him roar like a tiger entering the fight and they backed away from the Orc girl. She had some cuts and bruises, but nothing critical. Upon seeing her master march in like a man on a white horse and sparkling armor, she almost cried. "Master!"

"She's my woman! Stay away from her!" Graf barked. The men backed up a bit, but didn't retreat. They started to murmur with each other, planning something. "Is he under a hex?" one whispered to his companion. "Who knows, with the Succubus controlling them, they could easily charm men like him. Poor sod." "Or maybe he's here for the bounty in killing all them orcs."

When Graf heard one of them said something about killing all the orcs, Graf's eyes flashed killer blue. He stamped his foot to send a pulsing shock into the ground, making them connected with the knights to shake them up and drop their weapons involuntarily. "I said stay away from Olga! No one will die tonight, unless you have a death wish!"

"What is this sorcery?" cried one of the armored men. Another looked at the static jumping off of Graf's body and he gasped, "It's a wizard! We're no match against him, fall back! Fall back!" Graf was surprised to hear them call the boy a wizard. Everyone in his society, no matter what country they are from, should have heard about the psychic project Starfall. So they should be calling him a psychic,not a wizard. Why are they so different, he wondered.

The men in armor fumbled to pick up their weapons, their dead comrades, and they started to shuffle out of the forest. For safe measures, Graf grabbed one with his electricity, hoisting him up in the air and tossing him over to bowl into the rest of his platoon as a parting gesture. When they were gone, he ran over to Olga. "Master, are you hurt, you need to," Graf didn't give her a chance to speak. He ran up so he could stick his lips and tonue into her mouth and kiss her. He was scared for her, being surrounded by men with killer swords. He felt he almost lost her, so he wanted to make sure she was alright by sucking face with her. By the time they broke apart, Olga had this foolish grin on her face as if drunk.

"Don't every give yourself up for me, not in a fight like that, you hear?" Graf Spee demanded. As if an order, Olga nodded, tearing up. She never felt this protected before, this loved. She hugged her master in both an apology and reassurance she will take care of herself. "I'm sorry Master, I'll be more careful." The boy nodded, relaxing a bit. Then he felt something in his mind and he was on battle ready again.

"Someone is coming, look alive!" Graf said. Olga grabbed her hammer again and braced herself for more armored knights. Walking through the dark end of the forest, not from where the knights left, they spotted an incoming group of moving shadows under the night. They held aloft torches that light the forest very dimly and Graf waited before he could strike.

That was when Olga lowered her weapon to wave her hand, "Over here everyone! Olga is safe!" Graf wasn't sure who she was talking too, until he saw a horde of large woman with pig ears, just like Olga! They all came in different shapes and sizes, height and age, even the colorof their leather armor and top were different. They all rush forward, seeing Olga's familiar face. They cheered in greeting and exchanged hugs.

But Graf was treated differently. A series of orc girls in blue robes raced up and surrounded him, this time he was being attacked. "Wait, stop," cried Olga when they saw what they were doing. One of the blue orc girls glared at Graf to shriek, "Human trespasser! What you do here?"

Through her broken English, Graf could see he was the enemy to them. Still no sure why everyone was dress like this, or had pig ears he held up hishand as a universal gesture to say he meant no harm. "Whoa, hold up, I'm not here to hurt anyone." "he's right, he's a different human," Olga said, trying to squeeze through the circle of blue orcs, "He's my master! He saved me!"

The orc women gasped upon hearing that. They look from Olga to Graf and Olga again. They look like they didn't blieve her, but she kept trying to get past them to protect Graf. "Honest, Master is a good human!" "Bah! There is no such thing as a good human! He is rotten, like men in metal who killed our chieftain!"

Olga stumbled when she heard someone yelling out among the crowd. The other orc women parted to show two important looking orcs in copper plates. Guess that signified a high rank among whatever hierarchy they had, Graf though. He kept his hands up, seeing the two orc leaders wander in. One had a long braid draped over her shoulder and the other had pig tails. They both wore the same copper armor and they had some authority over the orcs in blue, who lowered their spears and stone hammers to respect their presence. The copper orcs came over, inspecting Graf. He didn't move one muscle, he didn't want to cause any trouble.

Psychi or not, those stone hammers and halberds were enough to kill him if he wasn't careful. "Hey, listen. I come in peace." "Bah!" laughed the one with the braids, "Humans don't know peace. They love war. They always pick a fight with anyone different!"

"We do not trust humans," said the copper orc with pig tails. She looked slimmer than the rest, almost like she was suitable for special tactics or something. Recon, cover ops, maybe Graf thought, relying on his experience as Germany's test pilot. "I'm serious. I have no quarrel with you."

The braids orc snarled, her pig ears fluttered like a mad butterfly, "We'll see. Take him to the tribunal!" she barked. The Blue orcs saluted and they grabbed Graf. Having his fair share of being in arrest simulations, he knew how to break out of their hold and escape like taught in boot camp. But if he did that, then they will hurt Olga and make it difficult for her.

Olga looked scared, almost ready to wield her hammer to fight and save him. He then went, "Olga stand down. They're your own kind. Don't fight them form my sake. I'll be fine." Olga seized up when she heard him, and bit her lips to fight back tears. She watched her own kin drag the boy back to their camp, and she couldn't do anything to save him.

* * *

Graf was brought to a small village somewhere in the forest. It was in the deepest part, through treacherous territories. If you din't know your way around, you could have gotten lost or the bog would have swallowed your body whole. He knew why the men he fought earlier didn't find this place earlier.

Also, he wondered if this was a movie set. It looked so real. Was this a new seasons of Game of Thrones? He thought the series ended and was making a new one. A new pilot, he didn't know. But it felt so real, even the way the orcs with pig ears were handling him. He could see Olga the whole time, following the important Orcs in copper armor. She kept giving him tearful glances, which he would nod every time to make her feel better.

Through the wood and straw huts, the wooden fences tied with logs and rope, and torches for light, Graf could not believe what he was going through. Soon, they came upon the center of this village, where a circle of stone and a platform was held together. There was a large chair made out of animal bones on top of the platform, behind the circle of stone and sand. The throne was empty, and had been empty the entire time even when they threw the boy to his knees into the sand andstarted their court sessions.

"Who are you human?" demanded copper braids, "Why do you come here?" Graf looked around, counting more than 150 Orc women in total. There was no way he could fight his way out. Also, he would be leaving behind Olga if he didescape and they will punish her. So he kept his stance and answered. "My name is Graf Spee. I don't know how I got here."

"You lie," the copper pigtails said, standing up. She had more of a questioning tone than an abusive demanding one, as if she wanted to learn how much he knew, "Humans travel here to seek us out and kill us, to pay for their bounty. We've lost many of our sisters to them, including our beloved Chieftain."

The copper pigtails orc look like she was going to cry. Just mentioning of their tragic chieftain made the other orc women tear up. Copper braids bit her lips, showing her sharp teeth and her clenched pig ears, before she continued. "Speak, human. Why are you here?"

Might as well tell the truth, the boy wondered. "Like I said, I don't know how I got here. I was born from Germany and I came to Neo Pearl Harbour for the Project Starfall Psychic Development program. Today was the day we demonstrated our abilities to the world, but somehow I was suddenly brought over to this place. I don't know what country this is on the map."

A low thrumming murmur could be heard among the masses. All the orc women exchanges curious comments and gossips. The copper orcs recoiled, not at all sure they understood what Graf was saying. Things were getting odder and odder. "Judging by your 'home' I say you don't have any computers or phones. Is there any way I couldmake contact with my organization?"

"Human, you speak of strange words! What is computer? What is phone? Speak!" spat copper braids. "Are you serious? YOUdon't know what a computer or phone is?" Grafcouldn't help saying. The copper braid felt insulted and she marched up to him. Olga tried to stop her by standing in her way. "Don't hurt him! He is my master! I ower him my life!"

"Stand aside, Oo'gata, this is noneof your concern!" "Yes, it is! My name is Olga now! Master gave me my name!" Another murmur took the crowd, stunning the copper braid orc, "Impossible! This human bested you in combat to have you in his service?"

"Yes! I belong to Master now, he's already claimed me," Olga nodded and then started to pull down her pants! "See, his seeds have painted me in ownership!" Graf's eyes went wide when the girl pulled down her pants to reveal her bare vagina. She spread the lower lips and a fine trail of white semen dripped from her. The entire crowd went wild, an excited throng going on. The copper braid was appalled, while the copper pigtail looked horny already. "Master defeated me fair and square and he made me happy by taking my body as his play toy! I am Master's personal fuck boar!"

Graf slapped his hands to his face. Why the hell did she have to say random shit like that! Now everyone is going to break out of character and beat the shit out of him! Gawd, his parents are going to kill him!

The copper braid staggered back seeing and hearing all this with a red face. The copper pigtails was already panting, as if eager to have white stuff dripping from her lips like that. The other orcs, both soldier and civilian, secretly shared their desires, some even masturbating in public? Graf had no clue what to make of this.

Olga pulled up her pants to hide her evidence and then went, "Master is strong! He defeated men in metal singlehandedly! He is a Wizard!" That word again, the boy thought, this time it caused quite a stir among the crowd, even the copper orcs. The two exchanged glances and words, he couldn't hear them. That was until they turned back to Olga, "A wizard? This human pup? For real?"

"Yes, he was able to use magic to beat me in a fight, and scare off those men in metal!" Olga nodded, "He is worthy to become our Chieftain!" Everyone gasped, even Graf. Holy crap, this was Game of Thrones level politics and it was getting out of hand. Of course the copper braid orc wasn't happy about it. "How dare you challenger our ancestor's right to rule! A human as leader of the orcs! Impossible!"

"A fight!" said Olga, "Let us have a fight and see who is the victor like how our chieftain rose to the ranks!" The copper braid flinched, staggering from this idea. The copper pigtails smiled, as if thinking this would be a good chance to see something. Almost everyone in the crowd were cheering for the fight for leadership. Pressured by the masses, the copper braid orc finally gave in with gritted teeth.

"Fine. We will have a duel! The victor shall be rightfully claimed as chieftain!" she barked. She turned to say something to copper pigtails and they both left the stage. Olga wanted to race up to Graf, but the guards of blue orcs kept her from approaching him. Graf instead walked up to their group, so he could hold out his hand for Olga. "Thank you Olga, I'm so grateful for you."

"Please don't be scared Master, you can win! Olga believes in you!" she said in earnest. Honestly, Graf never knew when did he last hear such supportive words. All the time it was either do your work or work harder. Very little words of encouragement or support. But today was different. He had Olga, and he wasn't going to let her down.

* * *

The fighting ring looked like a hexagon cage straight out of Ultimate Fighting Champion. It was all walled up in all sides and the only way to get in or out was this locked gate that one burly Orc woman seem to guard over. He was dragged to ward this fight stadium, directly onto the stage. The two copper orcs and Olga were brought inside along with him, and they stood before him like a jury in a court trial.

"Human, we despise your kind." snapped the Copper orc with the braids. She snarled at Graf, showing her undertooth fang. The copper orc with the pigtails was more interested in how this would turn out so she stood in the back with a neutral stance. Olga was for sure worried for her Master, and she kept trying to approach him but the pigtail orc kept her back. The braid orc stepped forward, putting her face in front of Graf to intimidate him. He didn't flinch, his drill sergeant was much worse back at boot camp. He threatened the boy once to get his shit together or he'll guage out his eyes and skull fuck him. Graf never once believed the man would do that, but he couldn't help but listen to his every orders with full attention.

"So how are we going to do this? What's the rules?" Graf wondered. Olga said he was suitable to be their new chieftain, and judging by how tribal this village was, he guess it would be the classic battle of strength to see who is worthy to be leader like the old days. He doesn't mind fighting, but he needed to know the rules or else he'll get kicked out by unintentionally breaking them. "How are we going to fight."

"Hmph, humans like you are also so eager to get themselves killed," the copper braid orc muttered. She snapped her fingers and a group of Orc in blue capes marched over. They each carried a weapon, spears, swords, clubs, bows, things like that. Graf then knew he was to choose a weapon. Before the braid orc could say anything, the boy waved his hand in rejection, "I got this exo-skeleton that boosts my powers. I don't need a weapon to slow me down."

The orc braid felt insulted, so she grabbed both a spear AND a great sword from the marching band. Damn, she's strong, Graf gulped. There wasn't even a psychic unit who could increase their physical strength like that. And both of them are heavy heavy weapons, so wielding them would be difficult. Graf took every precaution he could against this orc woman.

"Are you ready, filthy pup?" the orc braid wondered. Graf shook his head, he then pointed directly at the pigtail orc. "I want to fight her as well." The braid orc gasped, shocked to realize he wanted to fight two orcs at the same time. The braid one was already strong, next to invincible with two big weapons. But to add in the other one who, was he crazy? "Are you insane?"

"If I beat you both at the same time, you will no longer have objections about me being your chieftain, right?" Graf said. He had to read historical warfare, including some chapters in tribal warfare and leadership ascension. If he proves his might by besting both of their strongest warrior, there would be a less likely chance someone who challenge him again. Many Vikings in the past have done this, challenge their clan chief to a fight, win, but five years later another man comes for revenge or to prove he is stronger than the new chief. So if he fought two, showing his might, no one will challenge him again. It was a gamble, but he did have a trick up his sleeve.

"Very well, I accept," the pigtail orc girl said. She wasn't as resistive as her partner, almost approachable. She nodded back to the boy in respect as she grabbed a belt full of throwing war axes. The two orcs took their sides in the corner of the ring, with Graf being in the center of them. He adjusted his psychic powers, to set to stun and to increase his passive awareness to detect their movements with electric particles like a sonar or radar system. "I'm ready whenever you are."

"FOR THE HORDE!" cried the copper braid. She lunged at the boy, wielding both spear and greatsword. Yikes! She could swing them as if they were he own arms! There's no question that she was not only strong, but was used to fighting with two heavy weapons. Maybe Graf miscalculated her prowess! The boy ducked before he lost his head, or even his hair and he rolled out of the way. A spear came lunging at him and he repelled it with with his psychic powers. The attack bounced off, throwing off the orc braid's aim.

Now he can attack! *PEW* He heard a whistling sound slice behind him and he dodged, the edge of a fast spinning throwing axe cutting across his cheek. It didn't hurt, but he felt something drip onto his face and he knew it wasn't raining. He could peek at Olga in the crowd, who screeched in seeing him have blood. Sorry, he thought, he didn't want to scare her like that.

The boy turned to the pigtail orc, who was aiming at him from one corner. She was good. by the time he turned to her, she already tossed another throwing axe at him. The boy ducked once more, letting the weapon zip over his shoulder. This caused him to miss noticing the orc braid from attacking behind him. "Oh no you don't!"

Graf slapped his hands to the floor of the stage. It was made of wood, not metal, so his electricity wasn't going to work as well, but with enough hard charges, he could cause the wood to explode! He did that, firing pulses of electricity into the bark and it exploded, turning to cinders from the heat. Shrapnel flew up around him, and obscured both the orc braid and pigtail's vision. "You wretched human, no tricks!"

"Sorry, but this is a legitimate tactic!" the boy cried back and he rolled out of the way for her spear and greatsword to hit the empty floor. Graf then lured the braid orc in, closer and closer while avoiding her attacks. He made sure she was close enough to the pigtail orc who kept throwing axes at him, but missed due to the wood powder blocking her vision. Once he was in between them, within arms reach, he then smashed his fists together and a powerful sparkle of electricity erupted from his knuckles.

"FLASH!" he barked and the friction from the lightning in his hands exploded. A deafening bang sound rung in the air and everyone in the fighting cage and crowd were blinded! Olga included, sorry girl. "MY EYES! I can't see!" cried the orc with braids. "I can't hear anything? D-did I die?" screeched the orc with pigtails! Now's my chance, Graf thought!

 ** _++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part 2]_**

The boy then threw out his hands to grab both girls by the crotch. They felt something clench their womanhood, making them squeak and moan even while blinded. Then, the boy used the same trick he did to subjugate Olga earlier. "SHOCK!" He fired his electricity through his hands and up into their crotch. The shock stunned the two girls to make a loud and vicious squeal as they felt both pain and intense pleasure riding up from their loins.

Their muscles cramped and twitched from the electrical stunning, their vaginal walls opening and closing like crazy. The two screamed as if they were screwed violently and someone came in them. Graf held onto them, he wasn't going to lose! "Do you yield to me!"

"N-NO!" cried the copper braid. She was strong, so strong she clenched her legs to keep her orgasm from escaping between her thighs. She grabbed his wrist to holdonto her urges and she gritted her teeth to endure the pain and pleasure. The pigtail orc girl was a different story, "OH YEEESH! I-I SURRENDERRRR!" she squealed hard when she felt Graf's electricity rape her senses. The pleasure was so much, he felt her cumming in his hands. A flood of spring water leaked through her pants and onto his hands. Now soaking herself in her own wet juices, the electricity sensation doubled for her and she hugged Graf while she came again.

"Alright, you asked for it! Braids!" Graf cried with a small grin. He shocked the two girls again, this time doubling his output into the orc braid's groin. She screamed, as if two men were raping her right now. She still didn't cum, dang she's strong. "I-I won't yieeeld, oh gaaaawd!" "I yield, Master, I yieeeld!" moaned Pigtails who was practically gluing her hot body to Graf. The pigtail orc who threw spinning axes dropped all of her weapons and submit to the boy, grinding her hips into his palms as he kept pulsing her with electricity. She came again, gasping inside of his hears. Wow, this was hot. he thought this was only effective as a stun gun.

"Do you give up, Braids!" Graf yelled. He tripled his output, just for the braid orc. She clenched her legs, arched her back, and her tongue flopped out from the sensation she felt bursting in her gut. She finally exploded, her cum juice splashing the boy in his palms. It kept pouring out and she couldn't make a sound from how pleasurable it was. "N..nooooooo!" was the only thing she could grasp.

Graf couldn't help it, the look of melting pleasure on her face was so hot. He couldn't resist taking her tongue in his mouth to suck on it, and kept firing his shock into her groin to please her. She screamed, muffled by his kisses, and either kept splashing more of her love juices over his arms and the stage or her eyes rolled back. When the boy slipped his mouth off her tongue, she finally panted, "YEEEESH! YEEEESH! FUCK MEEEE! FUCK MEEEEE!"

The boy lost control of his consciousness, just watching this stone hard girl break down turned him on so badly! Just thinking how she was squealing to be fucked like that reminded him of Olga. "Alright, I'll fuck you and make you mine!" The boy had only thought about winning them in battle, but maybe he used too much of his powers in one sitting and he started to get real horny.

He pulled pigtails orc over to the braids orc, pushing the latter down onto her back. He let go of her, only to rip off pieces of her copper armor to reveal her huge breasts. After taking off the pelvic armor, he saw the loincloth to be drenched and flipping it up could see how much spring water was dripping out of her vagina. Graf immediately rubbed it with his hands, pulsing minor shocked into the girl. Braids screeched and twitsted in pleasure, shaking all over as she kept cumming. He ended up kissing pigtails who was licking at his neck from her euphoria. The licking then turned into sucking face and he dominated her mouth with his tongue.

"I'll make you both mine," he panted. Pigtails nodded, too hazy and too happy to hear him properly. Braids was already out of it, completely defensless. Graf took off his exo-skeleton. The battle was one the and the winner was obvious, he trusted them to uphold their rules and honor the victory by not attacking him. Besides, what's so bad about claiming his prizes?

He took off the metal armor and undid his pants. Not bothering to take off all of his clothing or foreplay, he pulled out his already hard member to prod into Braid's opening, drenching it in her juices. Once it was well lubed, he plunged in deep. "OH GOD! A MAN'S COCK IS INSIDE MEEEE!" Braids squealed, shaking violently. She must have orgasmed again, Graf spee thought. He didn't know if these girls thrived on sex or what, but looked like she really needed a good dicking. "Don't move, or this will hurt, Braids."

Graf slowly pumped inside of her vagina. She felt different, so much different than Olga. But the same heat and sweetness climbing up his rod, up his stomach, hhis chest, and into his brain was still there. The wanting to plunge deeper and paint his rod in her juices was strong as ever. "So you lost, this means I am your chieftain and your body belongs to me now." Graf smirked.

He leaned in over Braids, while gripping onto pigtails forcefully. While he pumped his rod in and out of Braid's canal, he took a liking to kissing pigtails and sucking on her tongue. "Hmm. You're a sweet tasting girl. I'm happy to have ownership of you, Pigtails."

"Yes, please keep me, My lord! I am forever in your services!" pigtails panted in between kisses. She then kissed back, their tongues clashing. Graf almost forgot to move his hips when the kissing became deeperand deeper. "D-don't stop, please fuck me, I-i want your cock!" panted Braids. Graf then remembered what his hips were doing and continued to pump into the Braid orc again. He moved his hips fast, to the point where he would thrust into her quickly to make slapping noises like a hammer on a sword. The sound became heavier and harder, followed by the squeals of Braids with every hit. "Yes! Harder! I-i want it so badly! P-please fill me up with your cock!" panted Braids.

It's been forever since she last had a man's meat rod. Orcs normally raid villages so they could capture men to mate and have fun. They've never won her in a fight, so she always treated them as war trophies. When she was done or they were worn out, she would toss them away without a second thought. But now, she received the best dicking in her life. A man bested her and was now violating her body to claim it at his own. To be dominated like this... felt so strangely good.

"I-I'm coming! I'm coming!" cried Braids and her vaginal walls clenched. She sprayed her loves juices all over the boy's hips and it kept flowing out like a broken faucet. Graf was shocked to see how much fluids were coming out, almost a full two minutes and the pressure didn't die down until three minutes later. He watched the orc braids cover her face from emberassment, but he felt the urge to pull them open, "Who gave you permission to cum before me? And how dare you hide your face?"

The braid orc squeaked, seeing how serious he looked and how strong his tone was. The weaker side of her Orc personality appeared and she was shaking, "i-I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to cum before you! A-and it's emberassing to show you my face." Graf smirked, maybe he'll have some fun. He pulled at her chin forcefully, shoving his thumb into her mouth. She gasped in shock from his gesture, but with a nod from him it was enough to make her suck on that thumb as if his rod. He felt her tongue swirling around it, like Olga did to his meat rod earlier in the day.

Were all Orcs this horny if they lose, he wondered. "You belong to me now, Braids. That means whatever I say is law here, whether in court or in bed. You obey me, I am your chieftain." The boy grinned. A sense of fear filled Braids, but he only prodded his thumb in deeper into her throat. She melted, submitting to his command, and let him ruined her vagina with his thick rod. "Now, I'm going to cum inside of you. No objection. I'll make you my personal play pet."

Graf spurred on his hips, already driving a spent braids crazy. He twisted his body up and down, to double the pleasure the braid orc was feeling. She couldn't scream with his thumb in her mouth and his other hand gripping her breast. She was nothing more than a toy for him to play with now. "Take my semen, Braids and become my fuck toy!"

The boy lunged his piston in deeper into her engine, shoving it all the way. He shot his load, thick and hot, into her oriface and filled up her uterus in his fluids. Braids felt it burst inside, and she screamed while her mouth was gagged by his thumb. Her body violently shook, as if ready to fall apart. Her legs thrashed, as if she was strangled, and her toes clenched tightly.

"Damn you feel good," Graf panted, feeling his orgasm peaking tightly. Braids was nothing like Olga, but she felt just as good. The excitement of filling a hot woman like her, even though an Orc with pig ears like Olga, excited him. With her vaginal walls clamped onto his member, he couldn't hold back a second orgasm. "My lord, so much semen is filling up my sister," pigtails panted, watching his candle plugging Braid's vagina in adoration. "Please, let me clean it for you with my mouth."

Graf went hard all of a sudden, it was enough to make Braids screeched and cum again. He pulled himself out, the braid orc fall flat on her back like a spent balloon, and he let it stood out. It was cover in his and braid's juices, white and white. Without hesitation, pigtails took it into her mouth, crouching next to him and started to suck him off over a spent braids. "Oh wow, you're good," panted Graf. He felt pigtails molesting his rock hard candle with her tongue. She bucked her head back and forth to provide a thick suction that drove him insane. In no time, she used her throat to massage his glan and started to put him inside her esophagus.

"My, what an eager little slave you are? Do you like cocks this much?" Graf smirked. Pigtails nodded and continued to suck on him. He couldn't help but hold her warm head, his fingers in her soft hair, and pump his hips into her mouth. With hour deep she put him inside of her throat, he felt like he was violating another vagina. "Oh so tight and hot. Do you want my seeds?" Pigtails nodded furiously, sucking him even harder. He clean duties was already finished, but she decided to go even further and take in his rising urges.

"Alright, since you're such a good girl I'll give you my seeds you eagerly desire," Graf chuckled. he grabbed Pigtails head with both hands, holding her while he rammed his rod into her mouth. Every time he plunged to hit her throat, Graf's eyes rolled back from the ecstacy. This was better than the drugs he had to take to bring out his psychic powers, even more addictive than the narcotics he had to take for pain and headaches.

Sex was awesome, that was what he thought and looks like he'll be taking advantage of these girls and Olga while he tried to figure out where he was exactly. It's not like he was in a hurry to return home. There's no way he'll enjoy a life like this again. Graf thrust his rod inside of pigtail's mouth, harder and deeper. He never once let her head go as she bounced on his hips. Braids was watching him screw her mouth, so she started to rub her already red and puffy vagina to enjoy it.

"My lord, please give me your cum! I want to drink it!" moaned Pigtails. Graf obliged, seeing how such a sweet girl she was. Not holding back, he thrust into her mouth and he felt his spine tingle as he hit orgasm. A flow of his white stuff shot out and filled pigtail's mouth. It flooded down her throat, until it started to clog her airwaysand fill her mouth. She grasped at his hips, hoping to keep every drop inside of her. It was impossible, it burst out from the cracks in her lips and it drenched her breasts.

The boy held her head to his crotch, to enjoy every last pulse of his rod in her hot mouth, filled with his juices, and he let out a chuckle. "Aren't you a sweet girl, cleaning your chief up like that?" "Yes, I belong to you now, Chieftain," panted the pigtails orc, who hungrily licked off his man juice from his rod. He patted her on the head, getting her to purr like an obedient cat. "I'm definitely going to have fun with both of you as my new servants. Pigtails on your back, it's your turn. And you Braids, on your hands and knees."

Graf knew Braids might have resisted, if it weren't for the hormones polluting her head. She nodded with an hazy and eager look in her lustful eyes and she rolled onto her hands and knees. After Pigtails slide under her sister and spread her own legs open, Graf tore off their undergarment to reveal their hot and bountiful vaginas. He could see the steam lifting from their lower lips, dripping. They were eager to have him mount them.

"Since you've been such a good girl, pigtails, I'll do you first!" Graf smiled and he thrust his rod inside of the pigtail orc. She squealed, clawing her nails into Braid's arms to make her screech too. The boy pushed in and out, so excited to fill a third girl's hole. First was Olga, amazing experience, second was Braid, hot and slutty, now Pigtails, he wasn't sure if he can keep up hot hot and wet she felt. If he wasn't counting physics equations he would have orgasmed after three pumps and he can't let that happen. He needed a distraction!

"Hey Braids, you've got such a hot ass, lift it up for me," Graf said. Braid hesitated, more timid than resistant, and then held up her rump for her new chief to view. And what a view, Graf got his first time chance in seeing a vagina this close to his face by an inch. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin, the scent of her horniness, and could clearly see her juices as well as his white stuff dripping from it. He plunged his tongue and ate her vagina out anyway.

"AAAAH! C-CHIEF! N-NOT THERE! I'M DIRTY!" cried Braids as she gasped for air and life. Graf didn't respond, save sucking on her womahood. He could taste the bitter cream of his juices, but it was sweetened up with Braid's cum juice. He gripped onto her buttocks, squeezing them, to make sure she doesn't wriggle away. All the while, he humped pigtails like no tomorrow, so happy to hear she was enjoying it with all the hot and innocent moans she gave out. "Oh yes, my lord! Please fill me with your rod! I want the lord chief's seeds inside of me!" "Don't worry, you'll get plenty of it," Graf nodded. He then gestured to the two Orc soldiers in copper armor, "You two look lonely, why don't you make each other feel good with a kiss?"

"Wait, she's my bond sister! We fight together as-mmm!" Braids tried to call it off, but pigtails was too excited. She obeyed her chieftain through and through and grabbed Braid's face to start kissing her. The two soon melted, not caring if they were bound by a pact to be sisters in arm or whatever it was. He watched as they lied on the ground, one on top and one on bottom, kissing each other as if they were lovers. They groped each other's breast, completely forgetting that their chief was mounting them. To remind him he still exist, he stabbed in real good his rod inside of Pigtails and nibbled on Braid's clitoris to get their attention.

"You know, I'm about to cum," Graf said, making them perk up their heads, "I wonder where shall I dump my seeds?" "Inside of me, my lord chief, please! Give me your hot semen!" cried pigtails eagerly, "Me too, I want your cum too!" panted Braids. Graf patted Braids' head to say, "You already got my load, maybe next time. But I can compensate with this." The boy ate out Braid's pussy, period. She screeched as to how deep and hard he was devouring her womanhood and her juices that she blanked out for 10 seconds. He didn't stop pumping into pigtails, giving the love and pleasure she deserved. As she squealed to the high heavens, Graf felt her walls clenching his rod and it was almost time. Even so, he kept dipping into her over and over, the sensation of putting his rod inside of her so addictive. He wondered if he'll accidentally become a pervert to them, bu no matter. At least they all felt good in the end.

"YES! MY CHIEF! YES! PLEASE SHOOT YOUR CUM INSIDE OF MY WOMB!" "AAAH! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME OUT LIKE THAT, I'M GOING TO BURST!" Graf grinned, he never dreamed he could do two girls at once like this, and they both are so obedient to him. He really had second thoughts about figuring out a way to go home. "Alright girls, no need to be greedy. Submit yourselves to me, like Olga did, and you will forever follow me as my servants. From now on, both of your cute pussies belong to me!"

"YES! WE ACCEPT! OUR PUSSIES BELONG TO YOU!" the two screeched and it was enough to make Graf Spee lose his nerves. "CUMMING!" he roared and he stabbed deep into Pigtails. He penetrated her cervix, the whole tip inside, and he burst out his cream. It came in buckets, already inflating the pigtail orcs' stomach. She screamed from the pure pleasure that filled her body, the hot scalding sensation of a man's cream boiling inside of her. She and her bond sister Braid had always capture men for pleasure, but they were always disappointing when they climaxed.

Today, they blessed their Orc Goddess in serving such a magnificent chieftain like Graf Spee. The boy clenched down his teeth to really bite down on Braid's clitoris. She climaxed, so hard she couldn't even scream. They could only hear her gasping sounds as violent as if someone nearly drowned. After a full 30 seconds of pure ecstacy, the two Orcs soldiers collapsed in a messy heap.

Graf panted, not wanting to move his body anymore. He wanted to keep his rod inside of Pigtails forever, to relish in the heat of his own cum swathed by her quivering vagina walls. Braids had orgasmed hard, she fired her spring water at his stomach as if someone threw a bucket of water. They both were squealing like deflating balloons, and the boy was glad they had this silly smile on their faces. "Man, you girls are so hot and cute. I really want to do you both again, but I can't move an inch."

Suddenly, the German boy felt something off in the air. His Psychic abilities was warning him of something and he didn't know how to react to it. But when he started to hear rattling at the fight cage he was inside he turned, to turn white as a ghost.

Olga had been watching him the entire time. She looked so eager and hungry she had been gripping the wooden cage and chewing out one of the bar as if she wanted to break in and pounce on him, her one hand clenched between her thighs and rubbing herself off. Graf turned even whiter than snow, when he saw 150 or so pair of eyes all watching him with the same hungry look. He completely forgot he was supposed to be in the middle of a fight against Braids and pigtails. Now after that little sex show, all those girls look like they want to take part in it.

"MASTER IS MEAN! OLGA WANT MASTER'S COCK TOO! PLEASE LET ME IN!" screamed Olga as she battered at the wooden cage. One orc wasn't enough to break it open, but now adding a whole crowd of 150 other orcs rattling it, there was no way the fight cage was going to keep them out. And there was no escape too, as the opening was the only means of entering and leaving. Meaning, Graf was surrounded. "Oh crap."

The cage smashed open, the wave of orc girls rushed in and they only wanted to pillage one thing. Graf Spee. "... Fuck it, bring it girls!" With a brave howl, he spent the entire night and morning humping and pleasing 150 Orcs and his personal servant. It was a wild night, morning, and some afternoon after that.

* * *

 ** _Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it was fun writing it. Hope you guys look forward to the next Monster Girl Towers chapter!_**


	3. New Adventure and New Character!

It had been three days since Graf has been introduced to the village and won the fight to become the orc horde's new Chieftain. And that was how long Graf spent sleeping after that while night of dicking 150 eager orc girls and one slave girl of his. When he woke up, he had this big headache and his crotch still throbbed with pain. "Where am I, ouh!" he flinched when he tried to sit up. His pelvic muscles didn't listen and were too tired from all the exercise three nights ago, so he flopped back down like a fish. He was still hard, strangely, but moving anymore would pain him.

"Oh! Don't move Master, you're still not well!" called a familiar voice. Graf turned, finding himself inside of a large tent. Coming inside through the tent flaps was his servant Orc Olga. She carried a bucket of warm water and a towel and she set it on the table before rushing over to Graf's bed side. She sat down next to him, making sure he doesn't move too much around. The boy really appreciate it, not only was she a good sex slave, she was kind and caring for him. He promised himself to take good care of her from now on.

"What happened?" he asked. Olga blushed and fidgeted a bit, "After you pleased the entire horde you passed out. Don't worry, they took good care of you in the past three days." "Three days?" gasped Graf. He realized he had been sleeping that long! Crap, his plans to figure out where he was and how to get back to the country and Project Starfall was out the window. Before he could say anything, Olga leaned in to kiss his forehead, "I was worried for Master. I was afraid Master would sleep another five days."

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part one]_**

"Well, wouldn't that make you lonely," Graf jested, but Olga blushed and looked away. He didn't know why, but she was for some reason clenching her thighs as if trying to hide something. He then gestured to open them. A normal girl would have slapped him on the spot, sick or not, but she obeyed and shyly spread her legs open.

Graf sighed, he could see an obvious wet patch in her underwear. She must have been really lonely. "Well, sex is out of the question," Graf said, making Olga disappointed. "My hips are out and I can't move them, so no dicking for you soon, sorry." The orc girl looked like she was ready to cry, but she felt something warm and hard touch her covered womanhood. It was Graf's hand, who carefully covered her groin with his hot palm. She squeaked, and embraced the heat as if she had been stuck out in the cold outside and was not allowed to come back inside the house and by a hot furnace. She relished in the sensation of her master's loving touch massaging her sex.

"You've been a good girl, Olga," Graf grinned," It would be a shame if you felt this lonely." "Don't worry Master, I think about you every night when you can't touch me, like this. Ah." Olga opened her legs a bit more to give more room for Graf to massage her. She moaned and purred in her throat as her master touched her warmly. He soon went straight for her open vagina, pushing side her panties to slip two fingers into her hole. My gawd, she was soaking he thought. She must have been eager to mount him again. Unfortunately his hips were out of order, there's no way he'll "OH!"

The boy flinched when he felt a warm hand grab his rock hard candle under the covers. It clenched him tightly, then loosely stroke him. He turned to Olga, who had this beautiful smile while cradling his member under the covers. "Your rod is so hard Master. May I help you relax it?" The boy smiled and he answered by shoving his fingers deeper into her vagina. She gasped, feeling the digits exploring her womanhood as she tried to focus on pleasing his manhood. The two sharing a cute masturbation session was adorable.

"Master, if you keep digging inside, I'll, aah!" "Don't worry, I love the heat of your juices on my hand. Uuh. Not so hard sweety, you need to be gentle with a man's flesh rod. It's precious to them." Olga was practically drooling, from having her vagina dug in and stroking a rock hard candle in her hands. The more she pumped and played with the tip with her fingers, the more harder it became. Soon, they both could tell by the quivering of their sexes that they were about to orgasm.

"Together, Master," panted Olga, "even if you can't shoot your cream inside of me, I want to be happy with Master!" Graf nearly cried. No one cared for him that much save Olga. They just met recently, didn't know anything about each other, and yet they were doing all sorts of dirty thiings to each other body. And she wasn't once mad he mated the copper Orcs or the 150 other orc women in her village. She was just happy to be next to him. He whispered, "I'll make you feel good with my fingers, Olga." He then rapidly shoved his fingers in and out, mimicking the piston of a penis. Olga reared her head back, feeling his love and his pleasure flowing through him. She panted, while stroking harder on his rod. She wanted to make him explode from her handjob. It was the least she could do for the pleasure he gave her.

"Master, no more! I'm cumming!" "Me too, so don't stop! Keep going!" The two ended up twitching their hips to get more happiness out of each other's mutual pleasing. Then, they hit their peaks and gave a suppressed grunt as they climaxed. Olga clenched her teeth, spilling her love juices all over the boy's hands and fingers, while Graf groaned when his rod shot his cream out into Olga's hands. She covered it up to keep it from staining the covers, but it was useless as it escaped between her slender fingers to leave a wet spot.

The two were left panting, too happy for words. Olga pulled her hand out from under the blankets, her entire hand slathered in Graf's jizz. She stared at it, as if fine art, before licking it all over. Graf's limp member shot back up again. "That's so hot, Olga." The girl suckled on her fingers to taste her master's cream, making sure she didn't miss one bit of his taste. When she gulped it down, she touched her lips and looked at Graf with eager eyes. "When can you fill me with your cum again, Master?"

"I don't think anytime soon. Just wait, okay?" the boy sighed with a small smile. He really did want to fill her up again, but his spine was killing him. Olga nodded, she sustained her mentality on the cum staining her hand. "... Oh, I almost forgot, Master. My sisters you mated before wish to seek your audience if you are awake." "Sweety, why didn't you say that first before we hand fucked each other?" "... I'm sorry Master."

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part one END]_**

* * *

Graf Spee felt exhausted. He might have had some energy left after three days of rest, but he wasted it by having Olga rub him off. But it was worth it a bit as a squad of loyal looking Orcs in red capes came into his tent to help cloth him (adore his rod maybe) and set him on a litter, which was like carrying a wooden platform with a chair on the group's shoulders. He was kind of parade through the village, the orc women all bowing to him in total submission and respect. He recognized them, each and every one, even knowing their name.

Humping 150 orc was a long time, so he used the inbetween hours to get to know them by their name. He did them all, and they looked so happy and relieved. He wondered if he'll anger any of their husbands or loves. But come to think of it, this entire clan was filled with female Orcs, not a man orc or human man in sight. Looks like he was the only one... This might be an advantage for him. "Mental note, do them five at a time," he groaned to himself. Sex was fun, but if it ended with nearly putting out your hips in comission, not fun.

Graf the chief was then taken to the largest tent in the center of the village. There, he spotted his darling Braids and Pigtails. Obviously Braids was back to normal and wasn't filled with lust, so she had this same hard look she gave him when they first met. Pigtails on the other hand was different, much different, she was wearing this maid outfit and looked so happy to see him up and about again. Graf wondered where did she get that, ebay?

"My chief, you've awakened!" bowed Braids in an all work and no play tone. She fell to one knee, fist to her heart. The others followed, all showing a sign of royalty and respect towards him. Graf wasn't used to this kind of attention, technically he was still a Private back in the Starfall Project and hadn't been able to promote himself because of his run in with Minsk. She always gave him a bad name and record, so he couldn't really become even a Corporal despite his prowess. Being promoted to king of all the orc girls felt awkward for him.

The litter lowered for him to get off. Since he could barely move, the orcs in red capes helped to carry him in their arms and transfer him to the throne. Standing next to the large chair made of iron and straws was Olga. Guess sine she was his first servant, she would be her right hand maiden while he was Chief. The orcs in red set him down, making sure he was comfy. They then took to the side of the tents, to remained on guard duty.

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part two]_**

Graf was told there was going to be a meeting, so it was now just Braids and Pigtails. Before he could ask what was going on, Pigtails walked up to him in her maid outfit, to go onto her knees to pull out his rod to give him a blowjob. In public?

"Hey, wait, ooooh!" Graf bellowed when Pigtails took his whole rod inside of her hot mouth. He missed this feeling after having slept for three days straight. He wasn't ready to ram his hips into a girl yet, but to have Pigtails suck him off, he wasn't even sure if his balls was ready for her. "Hold it, wh-what are you doing, Pigtails?" "It's my duty to serve you as your slave, sluurp, so allow me to please you with my mouth, my chief, sluuurp."

Graf wanted to say no, this was too awkward even for him. To be sucked by a girl in a royal court in front of his other servants was too awkward. Even Olga looked so eager to follow suit and go on her knees, but she held back due to protocol as his right hand maiden. Poor girl, Graf said, but he can't stop thinking how good Pigtails was in pleasing him with her mouth and tongue.

"I-if you are ready, my chief, allow me to answer any questions you may have of our horde," stuttered Braids. She was still standing on the middle of the royal tent courtroom, holding her spot. She still kept glancing at her pact sister who was sucking the chief's rod in front of her and her face was red. The other guard held vigilence, but kept stealing glances at the sight. Graf thought this was too emberassing, but his pride as a man took over. He let Pigtails suck him.

"I-I'm from another country, I want to know where am I right, oh gawd Pigtails!" Graf grunted when he felt the pigtails orc dive her head in deep to take in his whole length. He was shivering in pleasure from how she was treating him and couldn't resist holding her head in his hands while she sucked on his crotch. Braids was obviously bothered to see her bond sister sucking on Graf, and she did her best to hide it by clenching her thighs together as if afraid she'll pee on the spot by accident.

"We are in the Continent of Moru, East of the Northern Lands. The South is claimed by human settlements, the East our territories from this village to yonder guarded by the Breakneck Mountain, the West with the other monster girl species settlements, and the North is the ocean," Braids recited as if from a book. She thought it would help to keep the lust in her body from rising, but watching Pigtails go at it with so much joy and relish she felt her crotch getting wet.

Olga was in bad shape, having watch Graf be given a hot blowjob by one of his guards like that. She was so ready to jump on him, but he kept gesturing for her to stand down. "Master, I want to suck you too!" "Y-you had your fair share of fun, this morning! I-I can only do this one at a time, oooooh pigtails right there!" Graf moaned, making Olga screeched and bit her lips. She tried to hide masturbating, but it was too hard so she rubbed herself crazy.

All the while Pigtails was happily licking his rod, making hot sucking sounds and even caressed his ball sacks, "Is this to your liking my chief?" "Gawd yeah, it's great, do this to me every time we have a court meeting," Graf blurted out, then regretting he said that. Pigtails was filled with so much happiness, she deep throat him the entire time.

"Ohggg! B-Braids, what else can you tell me. Ohh! You said there were the human settlements right?" the boy struggled to ask while experiencing insane pleasure. Braids gulped, she looked to the cieling of the tent to talk straight, "Yes, the humans have towns, forts, and castles that have been expanding closer and closer to our territory." She then had this scowl on her lips and her pig ears cringed, "They've been attacking our horde clans, with or without warning, and have evacuated us deeper and deeper into the Misty Forest which we dwell. This conclave is one of the few left we can call home."

Even while being blown by a hot orc girl, Graf had enough mental power to think of something else. He thought things out, about how it sounded like whatever happened sent him to not only another country, but maybe another world. He was jumping the gun for sure, but maybe this would be a chance for him to explore his location and figure out if his idea is true. As he tried to think of a more detailed plan, he felt his spine tingling. "Oh! Pigtails, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum hard! Take it!"

Graf grabbed Pigtails by the hand, his fingers curled between her pigtails, and he held her down to his base. He shot his load, right into her mouth, with a sound so great it felt like a cannon in the distance. The guards in the tent gulped, feeling the itch of the cum he once gave them three nights ago. Olga orgasmed upon seeing Pigtails receive all that rich and nutritious reward, who swallowed it all down with pleasure. Braid clenched her teeth, as her body involuntarily orgasmed and dripped her spring water down her leg.

The boy panted, relishing in the sweetness of release. Even when he felt spent, his semen being lapped and drank up by Pigtails, "Wow, y-you're still at it?" she proceeded to suck on his limp member and instantly made him grow again. He had to do something about setting limits because psychic or not, his stamina wasn't very good.

Despite what happened, the meeting continued as if nothing happened, "H-how often do the humans attack you?" "B-before, it was three times in a month. Now they've been attacking frequently, only every week we expect a conclave or a hunting party being attacked." Braids stepped forward, obvious she was trying to hide her wet crotch when she clenched her thighs and marched awkwardly towards Graf. "If you desire, I can assemble the troops and attack back."

"Wait, not yet," Graf said. Even though pigtails was slurping on his rod, he could still see the pros and cons of this suggestion from Braids. "I'm new here, I'm not even sure who is right or wrong?" "Are you saying we should let them attack us, ch-chieftain?" "No, I'm saying I need to figure out if these guys are worth kicking in the ass or not. I was trained to fight in a war, never to start it. That's the last thing any world needs."

Braids recoiled from his words, double shocked he could speak so wise while pigtails pleasured his candle. The boy struggled, but got his words out, "First, I want to examine the troops. Then, I want to do a reconnaissance and understand where I am. Maybe at the same time, oh Pigtails, I'm gonna cum again, NNNG!" Graf cringed, his orgams coming up rapidly and harder than before. Pigtails gasped for air, just as he exploded and sprayed his white seeds over her face. "Chief's semen is so hot, it's burning the flesh off of my skin!" She licked her face clean, before she proceeded to lick the boy clean.

After a few more seconds when she started round three, Graf gasped, "Maybe, find, weakness, in, bad guys." Braids snapped a salute, what a brilliant chieftain she got raped by, she means, following! "Yes, we will do your bidding, my master, I mean My chieftain! Shall I prepare the royal carriage for you?" "A-after Pigtails finishes me off for, OOOOOH! PIGTAILS HNNNNNN!...Yeah, we're done."

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part two END]_**

* * *

Graf was carried once again on the giant wooden litter upon the shoulders of orcs with red capes and led by the orcs in copper armor. He hide his manhood back into his pants to prevent any of the other orc women from getting the wrong idea and pounce on him. Olga was already biting her nails, not happy she wasn't screwed by him. Are all girls in this country this horny, he wondered. Maybe not say that out loud, no need to ruin the fun.

They took him to what looked like a militia barracks. Upon arriving, he thought he walked into his old boot camp back in Neo Chicago. He saw all the soldiers, every one of them an orc girl of different sizes. They were battling and wrestling each other, more as if a bar fight broke out then actual military men training. They look strong, but lack coordination, they didn't even notice their new chieftain being carried in.

Braids made sure they got their attention by blowing a seashell horn, "To your ranks, all of you! The Chieftain is here for inspections!" The bark was enough to get them to turn. They only nodded with some respect to their new chief and they walked around in a semi circle.

This was standing at attention? Already the first day his drill sergeant beat the crud out of him and his team mates just to understand of forming an assembling line. He'll have to correct them when he had the chance later. First, he needed to know what this conclave had.

Althought he was human, he was still their chieftain, beating their strongest members fair and square (and then some). Whether he had opportunities as a squad leader or the kind of this clan, he had the duty to know his assets to the fullest. "So, how many fighting warriors do we have?"

Braids slapped a fist to her heart in salute, "We have 100 strong." "What types of warrios you have?" "All fighters!" Graf perked an eye brow and eyed all of the orc girls who staggered in a loose formation. They look like the fighting type, some still wielding their stone hammers and axes. Nothing lighter though, "What about archers?"

"What is an archer?" Braid ask, with a serious face. Graf wanted to laugh, but he didn't. He felt it would hurt Braid's feelings and make her look bad. Maybe they're the type of people who focus on brute combat and no tactics, he read on such people in his histories research in evolution of warfare. The Vikings were similar, brute force tactics with some tricky and psychological strategies. Maybe they were an all battle culture.

"You know, people who shoot arrows." Braid tilted her head, not sure what he meant. He then mimicked holding a bow and letting go of the imaginary string, making a PEW sound and mimick an arrow flying. Braids realized what he meant, "Oh so that's what they're called! I thought it was refered to as crossbows!"

Now Graf felt stupid and he kept his big mouth shut. He changed the subject by looking at his troopers. So far there was a handful, the rest must be doing drills or resting after, his guess, their wild night of 150 orc girls. He cleared his throat and approach them. Olga and Pigtails was about to follow, but he held up his hand to keep them where they were.

Although exhausted from the handjob and blowjob, he still had his exoskeleton. It was a series of metal bars with wires and circuits attached to his arms and legs. This allow him to use physical energy to focus on mental energy as it did most of the work for him based on muscle gestures. He could scale a four story building and leapt across three roofs if he wanted to with the powered suit. So he thought he used it to test these girls ready for battle.

"Who is the stronest among you," He asked. He instantly receive a loud buzz of every Orc girl raising their hand or shoving each other to claim they were the strongest. No order, no team work. Maybe this is why they are defeated so easily. Knowing humans like himself, they learn from enemies and using the same all charge and no mercy methods will not save them. Although they weren't humans, the orc girls, he still had feelings for them. They did had a wild night, each of them. Some even turned red when he came closer to look at them.

"You, come out with your best weapon." Graf gestured to one tall orc girl. She had this obvious tooth growing out from the bottom of her jaw, almost like a classical Orc would. She sneered almost deviantly and she grabbed a spear she had stabbed to the ground. It was long, several meters in length, she could easily touch him without being five steps close to him. "Alright, strike at me," he said.

The tall orc flinched. She was battle hardy, but never ready to attack her chieftain. "Come on, prove to me you're the strongest." The orc girl hesitated, almost backing away. She was too worried to hurt her chieftain, the same man who gave her so much pleasure on that night. Graf didn't realize it, but he felt asking something that big would be too much. Just when he was about to change his mind, he heard Olga step up to scream. "YOU FAT WHORE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT RUBBISH TO MASTER! NOT EVEN YOUR FLAPPY PUSSY CAN PLEASE YOU KING HARD COCK!"

Graf went silent. Then he turned red. Why the hell is she saying such random shit at a time like this! That was when he saw the tall orc heaving, seething with rage. Maybe being called a whore hurt her pride, that or saying she can't please her own chief with her body was the biggest insult to her as a woman. Graf couldn't tell, she was already charging at him.

"CHIEFTAIN! I WILL RAPE YOU!" "WAIT!" Graf Spee barely dodged the first blow when he recovered from Olga's cry. He watched the spear dig into the ground and exploded the dirt as if a bomb was buried under it. Fuck, either she was going to tear him to shreds or screw his brains out with strength like that! "Hold on a second!" "STAY STILL AND LET ME MOUNT YOU CHIEFTAIN!" she bellowed and charged again!

Graf Spee recovered, knowing she was serious in this fight. But he always knew, with her rage and what not, she was an open book. The way she looked at where she was going to hit him, the way she swung her body too wide to let people know how she will hit them, was too obvious. She might have been lucky with heavy one shot swings to kill her foes, but he knew there would be stronger people, especially if it's human and their ability to adapt. That was the first thing they tought him in the Psychic project. "Sorry, but you lost."

Graf didn't use his psychic powers. He wanted to prove a point. He relied on the enhanced strength of his exoskeleton and his wits, to grab the orc's spear and pull. It topped her immediately, making her lose balance. He kicked her shin, and she flipped. She landed with her face in the dirt, her ass up and her spear falling next to her. She couldn't recover enough to stand up.

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON part three]_**

The boy wanted to say something, how open she was, but upon seeing her bare ass and pussy from her flipped loincloth, he had another idea. His urge for sex shot up and he went for it. "I'll make you my toy," he said and he unzipped his fly to pull out his member. He didn't bother to make it go harder, it was already stiff and he plunged into the fallen orc girl.

She squealed, making everyone gasp and cover their mouths. Olga swooned, nearly collapsing, were it not for pigtails holding her. Braids gulped, not at all stopping them. He was her chieftain, all 150 orc girls were his. He had the right to do whatever he wanted... but, her legs felt wet again.

"Ch-chieftain, wait, it hurts!" cried the tall orc, suddenly breaking down into tears. Graf clenched her buttocks, slapping it, as he pumped his hips into her. She squeaked like a mouse as he raped her from behind, making sure her head was in the sand and her big bouncing ass in the air, "Look at her, she is weak!" Graf called out, getting everyone's attention. "Humans are weak too, but they knew that and will only become stronger. Look at yourselves, none of your have been able to improve because of you all thinking you're the strongest!"

Graf slapped the tall orc's buttocks again. She squealed with tears, but her lips curled up as the pleasure started to invade her body and mind. Her fingers dug into the dirt, clouds of dust kicking up as she panted viciously. Her face flushed, and her eyes started to roll around in a daze. "Once the enemy finds your weakness, he will bend you over and rape you all!" Graf called out. This somehow made the orc soldiers learned what he meant. He demonstrated what would happen when they suddenly fall to a single blow by a human like him. They were both in shock and watching in astonishment of the intense dicking their chieftain gave one of their soldiers.

"Oh gawd, she's clenching me!" panted Graf under his breath. He felt his member feeling so hot inside of the tall orc girl's vagina. The inner walls of her body was squeezing him, already getting into the groove. She still had tears, bu they were more from melting pleasure than from pain. This tall and mighty orc had fallen in just 10 seconds into the world of pleasure and she didn't want to end. Graf loved how she moaned out for him to do her more, and he obliged. He had to set example for the troops!

"Fucking slut! Cum dumpster! Pig whore! No human will respect you, they'll treat you as a toy and throw you away!" Graf roared, fiercly raping the tall orc girl he used for his demonstration. She squealed when he hit a deep place in her womb, expanding her cervix and making her eyes roll back. The on lookers were already in heat, rubbing their thighs or rubbing each other's groins to match the sensation of sex they were watching. "So that's why, you have to be stron **ger**! not stron **gest**! You have to keep training and improve yourselves! Use your mind to learn from your enemies and get back at their own game, or else you'll all be annhilated." Graf then groaned, he pumped in one too many times and he was going to climax. Forgetting what he was going to say, he dumped his cum inside of the tall orc girl. She screamed into the dirt, a huge cloud of dust fluttering from her flattened face. Her hands gripped up a handful of sand to endure the pleasure and heat of his cum filling her up. Butt cheeks clenched, making Graf orgasm again from squeezing him. When he felt like he released enough he pulled out, to let his white seeds fall out like a small waterfall.

Clearing his mind, he turned to his new soldiers and a sincere look was in his worn face, "You are all great soldiers. I don't want to lose you all. So you must be strong, strong for yourselves, your family, and for me, your chieftain. I want to protect you all!" The entire audience then burst into tears. Never in their lives had these orcs felt so loved. Even though they all had a one night stand with him, they felt his passion and his honesty hit their hearts. Braids and Pigtails couldn't hold back crying, Olga had it worse, she was bawling, blessing her goddess for belonging to such a wonderful master like him. She promised to wholehearted be his sex slave.

* * *

After the overall inspections, he saw many flaws. First, they only had stone weapons. They looked highly worn out, and it seemed they only had a few people capable of carving new weaposn, but lacked the techniques to do it quickly or mass production. If this was a fight against people like Graf, he knew they had to be quick in fortifying their defenses. At most, he was able to get the soldiers and the other villagers to cut down trees to make taller log walls and a working gate. He used things he learned in his research in historical warfare to create a rudimentary wall.

Fortunatey, they had lots of hands and strength so a makeshift wall of thick logs about 8 meters in height was erected around their conclave. They also used their natural surrounding for cover, and fortunatey there was the occasional fog so they kept their base hidden. Still it was not enough.

Maybe, he needed to conduct the recon to know where he was, how he could get back, and at least buy weapons for the orcs to defend themselves. After going through 20 girls who failed his test, all screwed to be shown as an example from different platoons, he got his point across with his worn out rod. It burns, it hurts, but it was totally worth it. Poor Olga, he knew she was dying to have him fuck her. Maybe after an hour of rest, he'll do her.

"Do you really have to go, and alone, Chieftain?" said Braids. Pigtails and her guards were finishing up the village defenses and some traps. It was Braids who was about to see Graf Spee off out the gate. He planned to head out to find some supplies for them. "I only need Olga to keep me company. The better to move around with a small unit than a big one and draw attention. For now, fortify the village and keep on high alert." Braids nodded, sad she couldn't accompany him. Graf felt her disappointed, and patted her on the head and pig ears.

 ** _++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON]_**

"I'll come back, promise," he said. The girl looked at him, with a different meaning in her eyes. She then suddenly stepped up to hug him and he returned the embrace, only to feel her hand rubbing his member. "You really need me, don't you?" He felt a hesitant and shy nod. "Okay, on your knees."

Almost too eager, Braids fell to her knees and swept her hair back. Graf happily unzipped his fly, to unload his manhood for her. She adored it for a few seconds, gave it sweet and gentle licks and kisses, before she hungrily devoured it in her mouth. Graf moaned, feeling Braid's mouth so hot and melting his rod while she sucked and licked him. Olga was next to him, squeaking with surprise she gets to suck him and not her. "M-master, wh-what about me!"

"Y-you're still on time out for not telling me about the meeting earlier before you rubbed me off!" Graf said, not really honest. He wanted to rest up so he could bang her for hours straight. After Braids finished, he will start his period of celibacy to rest up and screw the living daylights out of Olga, just like how she wanted. Taking his false words, she pouted but listened to him, rubbing her thighs together to hold back her urges. Maybe making her riled up until the point she becomes crazy would be just as fun. He'll do just that.

Graf held Braid's head, letting her cover his penis with her hot mouth. By the off chance, he held onto her long braided hai, almost as if a chain. Realizing his gesture, she followed his movements by the way he tugged her braid hair. It was like this guard was really his slave. "You've been such a good girl. Watch the camp while I'm out, okay?"

"mhmdnhffg," muffled Braids, too busy in slurping up his rod. The girl pumped her mouth faster and faster, feeling his hard hand clench her skull and grip her braid hair. her eyes rolled, enjoying the feeling of his manhood prodding the back of her throat. He was going to climax soon, she thought, he was at his limits. She then did what Pigtails did, and stuff him down her throat. "BRAIDS! GAWD!" Graf yanked her braid like a chain until she was stuck all the way into her throat. She coughed, gagged, and was shocked to feel something burning like acid racing down her throat. It backed up, flowing into her mouth, and she let it leak out of her leaps. She clenched tightly, to keep it all in, but she couldn't hold it and it exploded out of her mouth. "Oh chieftain, I love your cock and semen!"

After the boy rubbed his throbbing member over Braid's face, painting her, he let out a sigh and knelt down to kiss the girl on the forehead and scratched her pig ears. "be a good girl, and I'll give you your treat when I come home." Braids smiled, her face covered in his spunk. She held onto his hand and massaged it to her cheek, embracing his heat like a housewife. "Please come home safe, my chieftain."

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON END]_**

* * *

Somewhere far in the woods, away from the orc village or even a human settlement, there was this strange girl who would hide herself in the forest bushes. She didn't like to be seen, not because she was fighting a war or escaping someone's attention, but she just didn't like being stared at by other people. Not to mention, she wasn't a human.

She was clothed in an assortment of pink clothing, a full three piece bikini with a fur coat over her shoulder and long pink stockings. She had this pink beret on her head that made her feel like she was with the military, but one look at how easily scared she could be with the worried look on her face could tell she wasn't train to kill people in silence. If someone who knew her bred of species well, they would recognize her as a Cupid Monster girl straight from the monster girl encyclopedia.

This Cupid was walking through the forest, quietly keeping to herself while staying clear of any human travellers or even animals. At the same time, she picked up a handful of raspberries and was snacking on them as she went along her way. That was when she heard noises, up ahead and she froze in fear.

Was it humans? Coming out to hunt people like her? What should she do? Hide? Yes! That's the best idea she ever had! The Cupid didn't want to waste the berries, so she stuffed them all down her mouth and struggled to find a place to hide. She found a large enough bush to take cover behind and ducked inside. She had the leaves stuck to her hair and hat, while she opened up a hole to see what was happening.

She suppressed her urge to squeak in fear when two pairs of legs just rushed past her. The Cupid leaned out a bit without being spotted, and saw a couple marching through the forest. They didn't look like regular farmers or villagers from the town, rather they were fully dressed adventurers.

One looked like she was a sorceress, wearing a fine red robe that showed the deep valley of her large bosoms and her flaired hips tightly hugging the fabric around the waist with a thigh-high slit. The man was heavly armored, maybe he was a knight, with a full silver carapace, shield, and sword. He had no helmet so the snarl he had on his face was obvious even from a mile away.

"I thought you knew where the temple ruins are?" the man barked all of a sudden. The woman recoiled but she snapped back with daggers in her eyes, "Oh yeah, who's idea was it to take a turn at the left on the intersection not too long ago. I said it was right you ninny!" The cupid gasped in fear, seeing the man and woman suddenly arguing. The more they complained about each other, the more they raised their voice, and the Cupid didn't like people yelling, it scared her. "We should have been to the adventuring point to meet up with the others days ago! We've been nothing but lost every since you took control of the map!"

"It's not my fault you can't read shit, Thomas," snapped the sorceress who coiled up said map to tap it against the man's chest, "You said you trusted me to read the ancient letters and tell us where to go next!" "Oh yeah, we'll that's only because I'm too busy taking the heat from the enemy to let you mutter stupid spells and incantations you insist on casting when we're fighting, Molly!" "Hey, I told you not to call me that! It's Morellia!"

The Cupid watched as the couple argued. They more they snapped back at each other, the more vicious their words became, almost as if they were ready to break up and take on different roads. As much as the Cupid didn't want to get involved in the argument, deep down, she hated to see a sweet looking couple break up over something as stupid as this.

True to her name, she had a bow and arrow made of pink marble and wood. She pulled out a special arrow that had a heart-shaped tip at the end, and she nocked it into the string. She pulled it back to full draw, and aimed her weapon at the adventuring couple. As they were preparing to trade blows with sword and magic, they didn't notice the arrow pointing out of a bush. The Cupid saw her opportunity, and she let loose her shot!

Pew! It flew through the air without so much as a whistle and it struck the man in the back, piercing through his armor! "AH!" He reeled from the attack and suddenly flopped on top of the sorceress, accidentally knocking her over. "Thomas! What are you doing? Get off me you big oaf!" The woman on the floor screamed and tried to push him off, but she froze. While the man fell on top of her, she felt something hard and prodding her leg through her clothing. She peeked down, and saw the biggest hard on under any pants of all time.

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON]_**

"Th-Thomas, the hell! What are you doing!" screeched the woman. But before she could scream any further, the man lunged, cupping her lips with his and fiercly kissed her. He pried open her mouth with his thick tongue, already dominating the insides of her mouth. Her eyes were rolling, in fear, shock, and betrayal, yet at the same time her cheeks flushed red from ecstacy. The Cupid could see the woman reached her hands up to stroke the man's back, trying to claw into his armor to scratch his spine.

In his haste, the knight started to pull apart his armor, and undress, "Molly! I've always loved you! Ever since the moment we first met, I've always wanted to be with you in bed!" "Wait, Thomas, we can't do this, we don't!" The sorceress's objection were ignored as a half naked knight was now gluing her down to the ground and kissing her again. She felt his panting, and his rough control, slowly submitting her body to him despite resisting verbally.

"Call me Tom, like you always did when we were kids," panted the knight, who started to pull apart the sorceress's dress. The Cupid gulped, watching the man split open the deep V front to release the woman's large breasts. Gawd, they were jiggling like puddy and were so full. Even if the cupid was herself large, she somehow felt jealous to see such large melons on a human like that. The woman was half into it, yet also wondering if this was a bad idea. She spotted the staff she dropped and tried to reach for it, hoping to clobber the man out of his senses.

Another arrow was shot and it arced, flying up into the sky to drop down and stab the woman in the heart. She gasped, a magical feeling taking over her body. All the emotions she locked up and held back came flooding into her, kicking out her rationale and her conscious. She ignored the staff now, and reached down to grab the man's head who proceeded to kiss her stomach and naval. "Oh Tom! Oh Tom, please eat my pussy! I want you so badly!"

The man under the Cupid's trance obliged by flipping over the woman's skirt and tearing off her panties. The second she saw her bare and glistening vagina, he dove his tongue inside to taste her sweet wet well. "OH TOM! YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" The sorceress grabbed her new lover's head, pushing his face into her crotch to feel everything. The thickness of his skin, the peak of his nose, the fur of his beard, and the wavering of his tongue inside of her oriface. She keeled back with rolling eyes, clenching her thighs until she screamed in orgasm.

"Hmm! Molly, you taste so good," gasped them an as a wave of her spring water splashed into his face. He swallowed the salter fluids down his gullet and drank the rest straight from the flowing well, making his new woman scream. He felt the mountain in his pants about to erupt, he had to take her now! "Molly, your mouth! I want to feel it inside of your mouth!"

"Yes, Tom, put it in my mouth!"The sorceress sat up across the ground while the knight pulled down his pants. The Cupid covered her mouth when she saw him draw out this 11 inch sword from his tight pants. She completely forgot her own arrows acted as a stamina boost and aphrodisiac, so seeing something this big fired up her own loins.

Without any hesitation, the sorceress blew him. She inhaled his long rod into her mouth and made loud sucking noises as if to tell him she loved how big his manhood Cupid watched closely as the woman would stroke it with her hands while sucking the tip, take the whole 11 inches into her mouth, and even make her throat bulge. The Cupid squeaked, touching her own throat, she didn't think she could pull it off with her own mouth. To have a stranger's candle plunged into her tight throat, she shivered at the thought. Yet, she couldn't resist dipping her slender hands into her panties and touch her womanhood.

Already she was dipping her middle fingers inside to feel something prodding her. Even though she didn't like people, she wanted a penis so badly the Sorceress was doing it. She was giving this man a blowjob of a life time. The knight held back his urges to explode, one hand on the woman's head and the other holding onto her hand. They had their fingers interlocked, as if to say even with all the hot raunchy sex they loved each other.

"OH BY THE GODS! MOLLY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM! I'M GOING TO TAINT YOU!" "Yes! Spray it all over me! Fill my mouth with your steaming cum!" panted the Sorceress in between sucking. She gave him the best head he had ever, wildly pumping her head back and forth, and clenched his length inside of her throat. The Cupid jumped when the man roared like a conquering lion, spraying all of his essence everywhere. He splattered it on the woman's face and open mouth, letting her suck the rest out.

The Cupid panted harder as she rubbed her clitoris roughly, she could feel the pleasing sensation to make love to someone and also felt eager to try it herself. But she didn't like to do it with just anyone, she was too scared to be used by a stranger. So she could only watch to satisfy her needs.

"Molly! I want to be inside you!" panted the knight, already moving his way to enter her hips. The sorceress hestiated, before nodding and opening her legs. The man gave her womanhood a soft touch to flare up her loins, and prodded his manrod into her opening. The Cupid covered her mouth when she watched him shoved that 11 inch long weapon inside of the girl's body, making her arc and screech in pleasure. "OH BY THE GODDESS, YOU'RE TEARING ME UP!"

Was sex this painful, the Cupid wondered while watching from her bush. Her legs were now dripping wet from her own vagina fluids, the need to please herself to the very end greater than she anticipated. The man began to pump his hard hips into the girl's soft body and they both cried out in ecstacy of pleasing each other's sex. The Cupid couldn't resist, she dipped her fingers even dipper to simulate a penis filling her. Even with her shy personality, deep down, she wanted a hard dick. It would be even great if it was a lover.

"Oh Tom! You fill me up so good! I love your rock hard cock! It's ten times better than my husband!" cried the sorceress. The Cupid gagged, she physically jolted when she heard that and listened carefully. "I'm sorry for doing this to you behind my brother's back, but the moment I saw you I fell in love! Please carry my child instead!"

Oh no! The woman was already married? They're not lovers? Shit! The Cupid was cursing under her breath when she realized she messed up. She wanted couples to get along, fall in love and be happy by expressing their feelings. She never expected to start a love triangle. Mental note, do research first.

Despite the mistake, the Cupid couldn't stop touching herself. The heat of sex, especially watching people having sex turned her on. She couldn't stop her fingers from scraping out her inner walls. She clenched her teeth, curled her toes inside of her boots, opened her thighs more, and stabbed her own fingers into her wet oriface. Judging by the hard moaning, she felt the couple will cum soon. She too was about to hit the roof and she just let her mind be swept away by the flood of pleasuring coming to fill her body.

"TOM! GIVE ME YOUR SEEDS TOM! I WANT YOUR BABY!" "BREAK UP WITH MY BROTHER AND MARRY ME INSTEAD!" I'm sorry, screeched the Cupid inside of her head as she pinched her G-Spot and hit her peak. The knight grunts as he fired his seeds into the sorceress, who screamed how good it was to be violated like this.

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON end]_**

The Cupid muffled a scream of her own, when she burst her spring water all over the bushes. Maybe it was her cry, or the rustling of the bushes being hit by spring water, but the knight woke up from his euphoria over his down and out lover to turn to the Cupid's direction.

"WHO IS THERE!" he roared. The Cupid felt wasted from having such an intense orgasm, but realizing the man may have found her hiding shook her up. She immediately bolted, running too carelessly. She was in so much of a panic, she completely forgot her own panties that hung on a branch where she was hiding.

The Cupid didn't like people, especially people who are angry for peeping on them. There had been many incidents where she would accidentally run into men naked in a lake and she would rub herself whenever she saw their long rods dangling, that or when two girl lovers thought no one was watching in a forest and having a steamy session. She knew this was bad, being a voyeurist, but she couldn't resist how great it felt!

There was some shaking of branches and bushes, she think the man was giving chase! No, don't come near me, she screamed in her head as she ran. In her running, she didn't see where she stepped by hooked her foot into an upturn root of a tree and fell over.

She fell into a sudden drop, which lead down a steep hill and she tumbled. Her body got bruised up and she thought some bones may have been broken along the way. She didn't know how long she rolled or how deep was this slope, but it felt forever before she could find a way to stop.

The Cupid then started to hear noises, sounded like people talking and it came from below. "Master, you're so mean! You fucked Belgata and Pogata but not me! Why won't you touch me Master, I'm willing to act as your fuck toy!" "Olga, calm down. It's not like I'm abandoning you. I need a break, okay?"

The Cupid monster girl didn't know what was going on, but she felt the voices come in closer as she tumbled. Soon, she fell like she hit a rock and gasped hard. "MASTER WATCH OUT!" "OW!"

* * *

Graf Spee was travelling with Olga for some time. There have been many instances where Olga made advances and gestures that she wanted to do naughty things with her, but he tried to brush her off. It's not that he grew tired of her, neither did he hate her, but his body still hurts from that night of pleasing 150 orcs. He promised to do at most a handful at a time, but he guess they were all in heat and were lonely.

He had no clue how their tribal culture work, but they seem happy he could give them sex. Might as well make the most of it. Olga kept tugging on his sleeve, to randomly stop and have him mount her. He so want to do that, but he really needed to save up his energy. No need to make her unhappy if his rod gives out halfway right.

"Master, it's no fair! I want to be fucked by Master too! So why won't you do that?" Olga cried out, more sad than angry. "Don't worry, once I save up my strength, we'll have all the sex you-OW!" The boy didn't know when or how, but he felt a giant rolling boulder smashed into him. He toppled over, and since he was on a narrow road on the side of a steep hill, he accidentally lost his footing and fell over the side to roll down the deep bank.

"MASTER! NO!" cried Olga. She jumped down after the boy, sliding her way down the grassy hill. She tried to reach out to him, but he was spinning out of control and faster than her. Just when she thought she could grab his hand, she struck into a tree growing off the side of the mountain and was caught inside the many branches. "MASTER! COME BACK! PLEAAAASE!"

Graf continued to tumble, the beating across the mountain slope knocking the wind out of him. He had a moment of clarity where he would reach out his arm with his exo-skeleton and use his psychic powers. Fortunately the mountain had enough traces of ore and metallics for his magnetism to work and he anchored himself into the side of the rocks. "What the hell was that?"

No sooner did he say that, something pink and soft violently rolled past him. He thought it was a beast of some kind, but turning around he saw a girl in pink tumbling hard down the side. "Hey! Hold up!" Graf released his powers, so he could slide down. He used his electricity to guide his way down, accelerating and braking when necessary.

In a sense he slide down the mountain as if on a tobagan and he tried to catch up to the girl. She looked half dazed, maybe even knocked out because she didn't show signs of stopping from her tumble. The boy hurried, as he could see an even steeper drop that would essentially be them falling off a cliff. He focused his guidance with his electricity and he lunged out a hand to grab her.

"If you can hear me, hold out your hand!" Graf cried out. The Cupid heard him, barely, but she did hear a voice calling out to him. She could see she is about to roll off a cliff, it will be the end of everything if she did. Then she saw the man who was sliding after her. On a whim, she threw out her hand to try and grab the boy.

They failed to touch as they hit a bump in the mountain side. Then it was the end of the line and they both flipped off the edge and towards a straight drop many meters down. "NO! I'M GOING TO SAVE YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

Graf sprung out, using his electricity as a powered spring. He sailed through the air, both arms out, and he caught the Cupid's falling body in mid-air. The two then fell, having nothing else left to grab and they dropped down into a jungle that was about a mile below them. Will they survive this killer fall?

* * *

 ** _There you go, chap 3 online. I'm excited for this story, aren't you? Let me know what you guys think. Love to hear some suggestions of monster girls to 'catch'. See ya mates._**


	4. Cupid's Love Arrow!

The Cupid woke up. She thought she was dead, given how cold she felt. She couldn't feel the pain she endured, guessing she had spent the last of her life going through hell worth of agony only to die and be cast in an empty void. Oddly, she did feel the ground, cold and hard. She felt the wind tickle her crotch, which made her remember she forgotten her panties back up in the mountains.

Hey wait, was she still alive? she wondered. The Cupid opened her eyes, seeing a sky full of green leaves and branches. She saw this massive crushed hole in the shrubs above her, many thick branches broken. She remember falling, did these branches break her fall.

And she recalled another person, someone tried to save her. Who was it? The Cupid looked around, until she spotted Graf's body. He was in one piece, but fell across a pile of broken logs. He was groaning in his unconsciousness, possibly breaking something. The Cupid squeaked in fear, before she race up to him. She tried to push him, to get him to wake, but the injury was too great for him to break out of his dizzy spell.

I can't leave him alone, she thought. The Cupid then used her thin arms to pull the man off the pile of logs. He fell off with crunching sound, but nonetheless there were no blood or major injuries. She hoped he was alright, he saved her! There's no way she would leave him alone. But still, he was heavy! The Cupid kept dragging him out of the pile, onto a soft patch of grass. She turned him over to lie on his back and pressed her ear to his heart. She wasn't a healer, but she could tell his heart was still beating, thank the goddess!

The Cupid sat back on her knees in relief, one hand on her beating chest. She was worried she would see the end of her saviour. Now that she looked at him, he was really charming. She saw some small scars on his face and parts of his neck and hands. He must be a warrior. And what kind of strange armor is he wearing? It barely covers much and it looks like a skeleton was hugging him.

She worried if this person, a human, was a hunter like the other men who chase after her and her sisters. She wondered if even he was part of the Cardinal's private Monster Slayer corp. No, he wasn't wearing the uniform, and he felt different. Thinking about how he risked his life to save her, made her feel more at ease.

Then she noticed something. His lips look really nice. There was a hidden sensation in her heart that started to flicker on and off. She felt like she should try it, but was scared if she was going to far. Do I want to kiss him? she wondered. The more she stared at him, the more her small heart skipped a beat or two. Just looking at him made her think of the lovers she shot with her magic arrow.

The intimate touches, lips upon each other, the soft moans and slapping of hot flesh. She suddenly shook her head to clear her thoughts, it was too emberassing! She couldn't just kiss him, even when he was out cold... Although, he did save her. It would be rude to not return the favor... but did it have to be kissing?

The Cupid was in a bit of a dilemma, but she soon made her decision. She decided to be a pervert, just for this one bit. She was curious what a kiss felt like, especially the one the knight and sorceress shared not too long ago. Maybe, just a bit... just one bit.

The Cupid swallowed her dry mouth, rolling her tongue around for a bit to moisten her lips. She steadied her breathing and leaned down from the side over the boy's mouth. When she was about an inch, she hesitated a bit, thinking if she should chance his mind. But when she felt his heart through one hand on his chest, her own heart swooned to her desire. Just a bit, she promised.

The girl in pink dipped her head, tapping her lips into Graf. The boy was out cold, but he felt something awfully warm, like a lover's kiss. It reminded her of Olga and their intimate moments. Even though he was still out, his body acted on his own. He kissed back.

Wow, its working! the Cupid screamed in her head. She felt her lips being sucked in, unable to part from the connection even if she tried. She felt compelled to keep her lips there, even return the kiss. She rolled her lips, puckering and releasing to make small noises. The boy was so audacious, he stuck out his tongue into her mouth! She wasn't prepared for that, but her loins flared up and her spine tingled. She completely forgot why she was doing this, she was too focused on moving her shy tongue around to embrace the boy's gesture.

She knew she and her sisters were all born from the blood and aura of the Succubus who was their new queen after the dark lord perished in the last wars. She knew she had urges and desires to mate with people, but she was too scared to be close to anyone and relied on her sisters to keep her sexual sanity in one piece. The most pleasure she gets is pleasing herself while watching couples get it on after she shoots them with her magic love arrows. She loved to see sweet couples get together, and couldn't help but watch as they consumate their feelings for eachother on the spot.

The Cupid felt her tongue and her cheeks were in heaven. The boy's kissing was so soft and gentle. She never felt anything like this. The more she moved her lips, she more courage she had to push her tongue in deeper. Oh gods! his tongue was raping her tongue so quickly! They thrashed a bit in each other's mouths, almost as if the boy was going to invade deep into her throat. She coughed, but tried not ot gag, she wasn't used to this.

It was when they each gave one good suck in the face that she had to break apart, low on air. She panted heavily, regaining her breath. Even if the air wasn't cold, steam fluttered from her mouth. It was too much, her head felt woozy. Was this love? She wondered what love felt like, she only knew what happens when she shoots her arrow at someone.

Off the corner of her eyes, she saw something twitch. She gasped, the boy's pants was growing! Holy shit! Was it a snake hiding in there? Wouldn't that bite him inside? Ow! Then she recalled the basic anatomy of the man's body from the blood of the succubus she carried, she remembered: that's his dick growing. Phew.

But seeing that little mountain twitching and growing some, it compelled her to do something. Reach out her small gloved hand and undo the zipper. FUCK! IT WAS HUGE! What was it, 11 inches? The Cupid held up her hand, full palm out, and compared its length to his length. Shit, it's even longer than her hand! And was a man's rod this hot, just touching it made her felt like she was carrying hot water. And this strong scent, was it a man's essence?

The sight, the smell, and the thoughts confused her. The kissing from before didn't help with her emotions, she felt like doing lots of naughty things right now. And seeing his manhood standing up so tall... she felt like she lost it. Th-there's no one here, she thought, and he's out cold... Okay, I'll try it. The cupid swallowed her saliva again. She wanted to try something once more.

 ** _++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON START]_**

The Knight had begged for the sorceress to put him in her mouth. She had seen this ritual done many times right after she shot her love arrows into people. The boy always seem to want the girl to suck him there, oddly the girl seems to enjoy that. She wondered if it felt good, if someone like this boy would like it. Also, she felt it was right for the sake of repaying his kindness like that.

The Cupid crawled her way down, to knelt down between the boy's legs. She straddled over his shins and gazed down at the meat tower he had poking out of his pants. He was still unconscious, he wasn't reacting to her approach. Yet he was so hard! I-I want to return the favor, she said to herself and she dipped her head.

The smell was so strong. The more she came closer, the more she felt infatuated with the feeling stirring in her head and heart. So musky, the scent of a man. Already three inches close and she could feel the heat emenating from it. She slowly and softly gave the penis a small kiss. WOW! IT MOVED! the rod twitched from her touch, making the unconscious boy stir. Should she continue? Was this the right thing to do?... She never hesitated anymore when the succubus in her blood made her drop her head to put him in her mouth.

Oh gawd, he is so hot! she cried in her head. The tip of his organ was already filling her mouth! Could she fit the whole thing? The Cupid started to move, her lips sealed on the skin of the penis, her tongue brushing the underside with her heated moisture, and she inhaled. It looked like that's how the sorceress did it with the knight earlier.

The monster girl continued to blow the boy with her small mouth. He stirred in his sleep, feeling like he was caught in a hot dream with a girl he knew. His hands opened and closed, still out cold from his fall. His back bent and shrivel, unable to handle the excitement going down in his pants.

The Cupid continued to suck on him. First, she was clumsy. She only heated his rod up with her mouth. Over time, the succubuss muscle memory in her body acted. She suddenly ran on instincts, learning how to twist her mouth, tighten her inner folds, relax her jaws, and open up her throat. Soon, she was taking him by the full master. She forgot why she did this, she only wanted to swallow his meat rod inside of her.

My goddess, this is amazing, she gasped in her head. The boy's man rod was thick and strong, she had zero confidence if she could take it in her mouth. But the more she sucked and bobbed her head, she wanted more of his length. Now, she was able to take him even down to the base! What a girl!

It's twitching harder! It's burning my throat up! I-is he going to cum, she wondered. She watched the knight before hitting his peak and spraying his seeds inside of the sorceress mouth. To the Cupid, she felt that was the hottest moment in the ritual. Maybe, she'll go all the way to experience it. There were times, however, where she felt the boy was going to wake up. He moved as if about to sit up, but passed out again. He kept moaning, saying a name, but she couldn't hear his whispers due to her sucking too zealously. Oh dear, she was really a pervert now.

Just a bit more, she said to herself, just stay sleeping a bit more. I want to taste you in my mouth! She can't understand why she was obsessed in wanting this boy, this stranger's hot semen. Maybe it was the succubus in her that wanted sex, lust, and the heat of a man. She was a Cupid, but her origin came from the current Succubus Queen. She wondered if her ancestry was at fault for making her such a naughty girl.

More, just a little more! I-I want you semen, she panted in her mind. She could tell he was going to wake up, and she feared he would snap awake when he climaxed. She had to hurry! She bobbed her head harder, sucked harder, anything she knew from watching mating couples to make the boy go over the edge.

Graf clenched, his hands, the need to release was so strong in his body! He doesn't know what was happening, maybe a wet dream, but he really wanted to cum right now! "Oh! OLGA! I'M CUMMING!" he barked. The Cupid snapped awake from her euphoria. Oh shit, not again! He already has a lover! What was she doing! She messed up again, this was the 20th time where she accidentally caused a love triangle and affair with her love arrows. Now her dirty mouth has made him backstab his wife or girlfriend, whoever she was. She should stop, she shouldn't be doing this.

The Cupid decided to just end it there, she didn't deserve the boy's cum. But the unconscious body thought on the contrary, his hands reflexively grabbed her head and shoved it back down. OH SHIT, HIS ROD IS SO DEEP IN MY THROAT! AND HE'S TWITCHING SO HARD! "OLGA! I LOVE YOU, AAAH!"

The deed was done. In his dreams, the boy grabbed his 'lovers' head all the way down his pipe and shot his big load into the Cupid's mouth. She felt it bash her gullet and drown her esophagus in seconds. She couldn't even breath for a period of 10 seconds and it felt scary. The heat of the boy's semen, however, calmed her, flaring up her body. She came again, unintentionally. Since she didn't have her panties, it splashed into the grass into a thick stream.

Was being cummed in the mouth, this hot, she wondered. She could barely think, let alone understand what she had done. She only appreciate the stark ecstacy of having her mouth raped and filled by the boy who saved her. His hands, though rough, felt so warm and gentle. He only had strength to push her mouth down all the way to his manhood, nothing more. She even felt his fingers stroke her hair, maybe he was dreaming about his lover.

 ** _+++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON end]_**

Soon, the boy fell flat on his back, panting. The Cupid froze, rather she was filled with so much sticky cum she felt her body's couldn't move. Her mind was gone, melting from pleasure, and she only had the bare minimum to swallow the boy's cream. It's too much, she might have to spit some out and it felt like it would be a waste.

That was when the boy stirred awake... OH SHIT! What would he think of the Cupid if he woke up to see his dick hanging out and her mouth dripping with cum! She'll be called a pervert! A heathen! The Cupid quickly tried to hide herself, from the boy! But the evidence! She left too much behind her! His dick was out of his pants too!

The girl hurriedly rushed over to stuff the limp candle back into the boy's pants, fumbled with his zippers, and tried to run. No time! He was already sitting up and going to open his eyes! What should she do! In a panic, she did the best thing she could think of: play dead. She flopped over and lied down next to the boy, to make it look like she was still passed out... BUT THE CUM IN HER MOUTH! It's too thick and too much for her to swallow quick enough! It was like drinking down cracker and milk mixed together, it's gets all gooey and thick! So she did the second best thing she could think of: play dead AND keep her cum-filled mouth shut.

"Ow, god what the hell happened?" was Graf said out loud when he woke up. He felt like he had a super bad fall AND had his rod sucked. He through it was Olga taking advantage of him, but he didn't see here anywhere. What happened, he wondered? The last thing he remember was walking with Olga down a path and something hit him. Was a rock, no he felt he would have been crushed to death by it. Then what?

That was when he noticed a shape next to him in pink colors and turned to see a woman. She had this pink beret and a pink coat, if not a bikini covered body with hot pants. it made Graf flare up his cheeks, but he shook out any lewd thoughts from his mind. He already had Olga, Braids, and Pigtails, and 150 other orcs at his bidding. He can't be too greedy!

"Hey, are you hurt, wake up? Are you alright?" he asked. He tried to get the girl awake, but she didn't respond. More like she was awake, but pretended to still be like she was shaking, having his hot cum in her mouth and she can't either swallow or spit it out, not right now. So she gave herself a few more minutes and then stir awake, as if she just fell not too long. "Miss, are you okay? Say something!" Graf said again.

You dummy, it's because my mouth is full that I can't say anything, shrieked the poor Cupid in her mind. She eventually pretended to wake up, look around, and pretended to be shocked towards Graf Spee. The boy held up his hand as she skirted away, to show he meant her no harm, "Are you hurt? Did you break anything, we both had a bad fall." He said.

The girl pretended to look at him warily. She can't open her mouth to say anything, or he'll see his own cum dripping from her lips. She's swallowing it, but it's getting thicker and stickier! She just shook her head and turned away from him. The boy let out a sigh, but didn't let his guard down.

"I don't know where we fell into, but this isn't safe," he muttered. He then approached her, making her genuinely wary of him. "Come, we have to find safe grounds. And I need to get back to Olga, my servant." The Cupid's face fell. So he does have a lover. How dare she force him to have an affair. If she didn't have a habit of botching her matchmaking, making couples fall in love when she didn't know they were with someone else, not she even sucked his dick out of the spur of the moment. Now that she thought about it, she felt like she was a slut for sure and felt like crying.

She shook her head, as if telling him not wanting to follow him. The boy's face fell, he hoped to make peace with the people here in this country. "It's alright, I promise not to hurt you." He said. That was when he heard a loud explosion! They both realized it came from the East of their position, it sounded close but they felt like it was not meant for them. "I wonder what was that? A fight?" Graf Spee went up ahead first, but stopped.

He turned to the Cupid, who still had stuff in her mouth for her to speak and he didn't notice. He thought she was mute or something but didn't bother asking. Else it would sound rude. "It's best we stick close to each other. Here, follow me." Who was this boy, the Cupid wondered. She didn't know him, but why did he felt so comforting. He had this strange silver skeleton stuck to his body, she thought he may be an undead but he seemed to life like or intelligent to be of the evil scourge. A wizard? She did see sparks coming from his hands when they fell.

Unable to answer her own questions, she thought she didn't have much of a choice and decided to stick close to him anyways. This part of the forest she had never been to, so she too was a bit antsy to be left alone. After hearing a strange creature growling behind her from the bush, she freaked out (nearly screaming and spilling out the cum) and she raced up to glue herself across the boy's back. Graf turned red, feeling the heat of another girl on his back. He promised not to touch her indecently, he already had a lot of girls waiting for him back at the horde camp. And he needed to find Olga, to make it up to her. She must be worried sick for him, he thought.

So he steeled his guts and his loins to venture into the unknown part of the forest, along with the Cupid Girl who kept his face in his back, shivering like a quail.

* * *

Graf Spee scoured through the forest trail, he didn't know where he was going. But based on the source of the vibration and the sound of series of explosions, he felt like he was able to track down where this ruckus was going on. He made sure the Cupid was close to him, following his steps. He hoped to protect her, against anything that jumps at them whether it be friend or foe. He was new to this country, nothing here seemed to be like the same world he once lived in. In fact, with modern science and total city expansions, all jungles and forest have become obsolete. At most, there was carbon replicas and holographic projections of them in designated indoor parks. Nothing is natural as this now.

"Sssh. We're close, keep your head down!" Graf said and gestured to crouch with his hand. The Cupid had been a bit busy stuffing the cum in her mouth into her throat. She still had a mouthful left and can't believe it's too thick. How did succubus drink this stuff, she thought. It was bitter as hell! Not wanting to be seen as a pervert or even wasteful, she kept drinking it while she peered over the boy's shoulder.

Graf pushed aside some leaves from a wall of bushes, looking through the gaping hole. He gasped, he saw a fierce battle already underway. he flinched when a burst of smoke and fire erupted close by, the flare of the flash getting him. He was able to see that he was stumbled upon what looked like an military camp. It look very robust, even medieval themed with wooden walls and towers, with men in knight armor with swords and shields. He honestly thought he stumbled onto a TV shoot, but seeing how lifelike the red blood was all over the ground and walls, he find it hard to believe it was just a regular video shoot.

He saw a horde of men in full armor racing around the camp. They were all shouting different things but due to too much explosions and overlapping, Graf can't tell what they were yelling on about. but he did notice something that made his own hackles go up on ends and that would be the cages in the back of the this camp. There were a series of iron cages, holding what looked like people inside of them. He said what looked like people, because they were half and half!

"They're the same as Olga, only they aren't Orcs," Graf uttered. he noticed the prisoners were all human-like girls but possess fantasy beast like characteristics. He saw girls with one eyes, some very small women who resemble goblins, several of them that had the upper half of a woman and the lower half of a horse, so many! Even the Cupid was shocked to see monster girls like herself locked up in those cages. "What's going on?" Graf wondered.

Another explosion caught his eyes, this time it was more smoke and less fire. It gave a distinct POOF sound and he turned. Something leapt out from the smoke, holding what looked like a diamond-like dagger. If he wasn't mistaken, that was called a Kunai, something he learned from a Japanese psychic in his training camp who was obsessed about Naruto and stuff.

This woman was something he had seen in his friend's comic books, skin-tight leotard with long toe-less socks. With a mask over her face, she was racing through the horde slashing her weapon around. She dropped some armored men down, their necks gaping their tracheas bare, and they were left to frolick in their own pool of blood. Damn she's fast, he thought, nothing like the speed any of his trained psychic users could replicate! So ninjas were real, he believed. And she wasn't the only one. There happened to be this large beetle like creature with a woman riding on the front (or part of it really) and small band of free goblins, his guess here to free their friends.

The Cupid noticed something and she tried to say something. Only to remember she still had a bit of cum left in her mouth she still couldn't swallow (it's just too thick and it was her first time!). She tapped Graf's shoulder, and pointed towards the cages they last saw. The boy looked closely, seeing a group of men in armor gathering in front of the cages. They were arguing about something, maybe how they were under attack and no where else to run.

"I've had enough of this crap," shouted one knight and he started to grab torches, "douse the prisoners in oil and burn the lot of them!" Graf heard this clearly in his ears and he was pissed off. "Like hell you do, asshole!" The Cupid jumped when he saw Graf throw himself out of cover and race down the small hill, into the battlefield. She didn't know what to do, but followed him.

The Knights decided to abandon their prisoners, but they were too prideful to let them escape. So they already dumped barrels of oils onto the prisoners inside of the cages. Their leader held up a torch stick and lit it up fire. Once he got the flames nice and hot, he had this deviant grin on his lips and he lobbed it at the monster girls who all screamed in terror. "Bye bye, monsters!"

"SCREW YOU!" Graf leapt down in between them and the monster girls in time, to grab the torch before it hit their cages. He then rolled up to the man, and slammed the torched into his face! He heard a scsream, but his rage was too much for him to care about seeing mercy. He knocked aside their head of the gang, and he turned his eyes onto the others. They were stunned at first, but drew their swords. Graf rolled his eyes and he rushed them, slamming a shock-powered fist into one knight's stomach to crush in his armor and give him a shock of his life time!

"The only way you can shoot me down is with a particle gun, now screw off!" he screamed. he twisted around to land a kick into another soldier, before he started activating his psychic abilities to wreak havoc on them. Even if he had a power, there were still too many men in armor, along with monsters who don't know him. The Cupid felt the same thing, and she wanted to help!

The girl then magically drew out her bow and arrows. She drew back the string, aimed, and she let loose on her nearest target. Bull's-eye, right in the back of the neck! Instead of dropping the man however, he looked like he fell into a daze, almost in a trance. He scoured among his fellow warriors and spotted a female knight among the ranks. He suddenly dashed over to her while she was fighting off a beetle warrior, swooped her off her feet, confessed his undying love to her, and dragged her off screaming to make love in the bushes. At first, the cupid could hear a harsh STOP STOP and soon after, OH YEEEEES!

The cupid winced when she realized she messed up again. Because the man kept calling out the wrong name and mistaken the woman as his lover back home. She tried to hide her emberassment, focusing on protecting the boy who rescued her. She kept shooting her arrows from a hidden spot, under the belief she wouldn't be seen. That was until she was surprised by one armored man jumping up from behind her! He grabbed her by the neck, choking her, and he slammed an armored fist into her gut! HURK!

He tossed her over the hill, to lie across the ground in a heap. She felt sick, almost wanting to vomit. In the end, she just spilled out the rest of the boy's cum into the ground...NO! IT WAS SUCH A WASTE! she thought. She got really mad, so mad, she intentionally fired two arrows. One was at the man who strangled her, and the other was to another knight. Both of them were men, and they suddenly stared at each other as if finally seeing their destined lovers. They threw down their weapons, even their armor, they they took their first love session into a random closet in the camp. What happened in there is best to be left alone.

The knights continued their fight, yelling about how justice was on their side. It just made Graf even more pissed off and he proceeded to beat the crap out of them. In his fighting, he came across what looked like to be a captain of their unit with his thicker armor with elaborate designs. Wielding a great sword, he lunged at Graf and the boy uses his exo-skeleton to block and hit back. "Who are you to save these heathens of god, blasphemer!" the captain bellowed. He swung his weapon around, missing Graf and cleaving open a boulder. "Speak you name!"

"My name is Graf Spee, from Project Starfall!" cried the boy. This group wasn't a secret, not after demonstrating their abilities not too long ago. it was also internationally broadcast and their identity could be considered a special military unit now based on their training. He wondered if this would intimidate the man, but seeing how obsessed he was with his 'holy ideals' Graf doubt it. "How dare you raise fangs against your own kind! We are on the same side of god!"

"Sorry, but I'm on no one's side but mine. And I'm sure as heck know God doesn't enjoy burning innocent people, now let those girls go!" "Silence! You are a conspirator with these demons, thus a traitor to the Holy Crown! have at thee!" "Oh shut up!" Graf lunged in before the captain could drop his sword. he landed one, two, three heavy punches into the man's gut with enough electricity to force the man's heart to stop if he wanted. The captain was left to dance from the shock he received, his muscles twitching like crazy. Dropping his sword he clutched his aching chest with heavy breathing, glaring at the boy with anger and horror, "What are you? A black wizard?" "Nein! A psychic user!" The captain cursed under his breath. Losing his weapon, his armor seriously battered like a crush can, he had no choice but to give the order to retreat. He still gave Graf one killer glance at him, before he was picked up by his horse and he scattered with the rest.

The battle was swift. The knights had already begun to scatter and flee, abandoning their gear and supplies. Graf made sure to break up their ranks, to toss and shock them around to deliver his fury. Once he made sure they were long gone, he took a moment to recollect himself. His anger was still in his veins, but he was able to calm down after throwing in some punches.

He turned to the cages. He guess he still looked angry, the monster girls trapped inside all reared back from him. He gulped, trying to calm down. He made gestures and signs with his hand he wasn't going to hurt them, "It's alright, I'm a good guy. Let me break you out of the cages." The boy then adjusted his exo-skeleton's power output into his fists and arms. He grabbed the bars and to the prisoners' shock, he was prying them open. He grunted and heaved, straining himself, but he was able to bend open the bars large enough for people to escape. This only worked for the girls with one eyes, cyclops, he figured, and the goblins. As for something larger like the girls with horse bodies, centaurs he reckoned, he had to blow open the cage door.

"Stand back, I'll-OW!" the boy tried to punch open the lock, but something tackled him. He hit the ground, hard, the wind knocked out of him. The next thing he knew, he felt a familiar kunai touching his throat. He realized it was that ninja girl he saw earlier. She had this mad look in her eyes, the eyes of a killer with a purpose."Who are you!" she demanded, "Why you fight amongst your own kind!"

"Stand down! I'm on your side!" Graf said, but it didn't earn him any leverage against the blade on his throat. The woman never moved off him, only pinned him down. "You three, have a cyclops open the door and set the rest of our sisters free!" While Graf was on the ground, he peered under the woman's hold. Some goblins who came to fight persuaded one of the formerly captured girls with one eyes to the cage. From on of the containers among the knights, she was able to look for what appeared to be a worn and weathered bag. She opened it up, smiling that the contents inside remained untouched.

Tools, blacksmith tools, along with some metal bars thin enough to be turned into lockpicks. Maybe she was also a locksmith, he noticed how face she was in disarming the lock. The centuars were set free, hugging their fellow sisters and embracing freedom once again. The ninja girl could be seen smiling, even under her mask. But that changed when she glared at Graf again. "Humans are all evil! Non of my kind has done any harm to you, yet you persecute us so!"

"Like I said, I don't know who those guys are, I just fell in this country not too long ago!" Graf explained. "Silence! Your lies will not trick us!" The ninja girl barked. She then held up her knife arm, going for his carotid artery, "I will exact revenge for what you did to my sisters!"

NO! The Cupid saw this from one side and she quickly intervened. She pushed the ninja woman off of Graf, throwing her completely to the ground. She then grabbed the boy by the hand, and she dragged him to his feet and away. Not daring to look back to hear a thank you or even give them a chance to chase after, the Cupid grabbed the boy and ran as far away as they could. As much as she admired her fellow monster girls, she didn't trust them enough to not kill (or rape) this poor boy to death. She was a monster girl herself, she knew how dangerous they could be. She had seen careless men go insane from just having sex with them the wrong way!

"Hey, hold it, slow down!" Graf uttered. He was stumbling after the Cupid girl who pulled him far away from the camp and anyone who decided to give chase. "We didn't do anything wrong! If we talked it out, things might have worked out!" Highly doubt it, thought the Cupid as she ran faster with him towing behind.

* * *

The Cupid didn't know how long they've been running for, but it felt like forever. She had only thought about taking graf away from the attacking Monster girls but she ended up running a full marathon. By the time she was out of breath, they happened upon a desolate cottage out in the middle of the woods.

It looked like the type that was used as a public respite for travellers on long journeys. It looked well kept, meaning someone must visit to clean up and manage the place. There was even a jar that was labelled tips, so meaning this person wasn't doing it for volunteer work. It looked clean and small, enough to house one to four people if they were in a party. Anyways, The Cupid leaned against the closed door to catch her breath, while Graf seemed to be looking a bit off. Mind you he wasn'texhausted, he was trained to be a soldier, but something was bothering him.

"Those girls really hate humans and I see why now," he sighed. The Cupid turned to him with a confused look and he continued, "I guess she wouldn't trust someone like me even if I did save her from life and death. I guess I know why most of the prisoners stared at me in fear, Poor girls."

The cupid felt bad. She didn't want him to feel guilty in anyway. He had this sad look on his face as if defeated and he decided to turn around to walk the other way. "I guess you must be a monster girll ike them or even like Olga. Maybe I should keep my distance. I'm sorry if I scared you."

No wait! thought the Cupid. She didn't want him to go! He saved her, she hadn't even repaid him yet. And now she felts so bad in making him feel guilty. The boy was already turning, and no amount of gestures or calling out would stop him. She didn't want him to leave! She didn't want to be alone anymore!

Wait, she thought, I could use that! The Cupid then pull out her bow and an arrow. A different type of arrow wasin her hand, it was shining with a gold skin with a rainbow hue. The tipe was that of a heart and she knocked it to her string. With a full draw, she released - and shot it at Graf's back!

"AH!" Graf reeled forward from a bullet to the spine, but he was surprised it felt more like a push then an armor piercing bulleting going through his skin and bones. By the time he turned around, he felt a bit of an arrow stick in his back, but it soon dissolved into dust when he touched it.

Beat. His heart suddenly throbbed, as if he was panicking. But he felt a sweet sentation overflowing his every vein and limbs. The sensation was so strong, it felt raw and pure. It felt like he was in love, or feeling the love from another girl.

"Please don't leave me! I like you!" A voice called out. It sounded like a faint magical chorus in the air, but he saw no one around him to sing. Save that Cupid Girl who was moving her lips. "Please don't feel guilty because of who I am. I am not afraid of you. I...I really like you. You're so kind."

"What?" Graf turned, facing the Cupid who looked him straight in the eyes, "Please don't go. Please don't feel bad. I know those girls you saved are grateful, they, they just need more time to accept a kind human like you." The boy was stunned, the Cupid's voice was so beautiful. "H-how am I hearing your voice. It feels like it's in my mind?"

"We, we cupids are very shy. We can't openly express ourselves let alone have courage to speak. But when he shoot our Heart Arrow at the one we... like, he can hear our every thoughts and desire. I don't want to hide any fact that I like you ever sine you saved my life."

Graf didn't know what to say. He felt his body go limb and his brain woozy. Something sweet was calling out to him, and somewhere below his pants was bulging. The Cupid shuffled on her feet, her face turning a deep shade of red over her tanned skin. "I really, really like you, Graf."

 ** _++++++++++++++++++++++ [LEMON start]_**

Before the Cupid knew it, a body rammed her into the door of the cottage and gripped her wrists. Kisses bite her neck and she felt a hot and hard tonue molesting her bare neck. It took her about 10 seconds to realize her loins were on fire. She felt the strong urge of a man wanting to do her press into her soft body, the feeling of wanting to strip her bare and mount her.

The arrow was a mutual link, so what the boy felt about her heart was the same of the cupid feeling his desires in return. And she turned a color of tomato paste when she realized he wanted to fuck her. Graf kissed her non stop, he kept running his tongue up and down her throat and her cheeks as if he wanted to taste every square inch of her skin.

"Tell me your name," he asked, while he moved his lips higher to lick at the girl's lips. The Cupid wanted to speak, but even with her telepathy it was a bit difficult to try and say anything at all. Because she felt the boy's hand rubbing her crotch and making her all soaked. "I-I'm sorry I don't have a name."

"Hilda, Hilda is a good name. I want you so badly now Hilda," panted Graf. he kissed her, deep and strong, taking the Cupid by surprise. But feeling his desire to love her as much as she wanted to love him, she melted in his strong embrace and just let him molest the insides of her mouth.

She had seen this thousands of times between the couples she enchanted with her arrows. They were all so strong and passionate. Many lonely nights, she would have her own wet dreams of being molested as strongly as that. The Cupid felt her body being squished, her tiny frame pressed harder and harder into the door of the cottage. They didn't know who grabbed the door knob, but it fell open for them to stumble inside. They didn't know who did it, but the door was kicked close and the wooden lock fell into place. No one was going to bother them.

"Oh Graf!" "Hilda!" The Cupid and Boy stumbled in the cottage to fall onto the clean bed. They were both sucking face at this point, the girl's arm around his shoulder and the boy rubbing his palms over her covered breasts and her groin. She felt so soft, he thought, so warm and her fragrance was sweet like apple and cinnamon. The boy's tongue and kiss was so hard, the Cupid thought, almost like a wild animal.

As they kissed, the Cupid could feel strong hands grabbing the bra top and pull them down, to unleash her large breast the size of melons. She squeaked, but the kissing muted her mouse like sounds. The more she wriggled under the boy, the more she felt her underwear being invaded by his hand. She could feel his warm palm free from his exoskeleton to touch her sex, to embrace the heat emenanting from her womanhood. She panted, as she kissed back, her legs already kicking up into an L shape to let that hand molest her down there.

Under her panties, she felt fingers starting to rape her. She gasped, trying to breath. What was this feeling? She never felt anythingl ike this before. Sure, she touched herself and even once 'borrowed' one of the couple's toys to please herself while she watched them, but to have a real man like Graf putting his fingers into her legs was a different story!

"Graf, it tickles. I feel too funny," she gasped. The boy continued to dig his fingers in deeper, wanting to explore her insides more. She was hot, and so wet. Before, he only put his rod inside of Olga, he never had a chance to truly feel the insides of a woman (excluding the 150 orcs, that was a 'rushed night'). Her folds were so moist, almost like dipping into a pond. Her inner walls rippled, felt course enough to truly please his member when he would put it inside of her. And she was so deep before he could even felt the edge of her cervix. His little man was already standing at attention.

"Hilda, I want you, so badly," Graf panted in between his kisses. The girl was so out of it, having experienced a hard kiss for the first time. She was already shaking from how good it felt. The boy smiled, glad she felt happy from it. He then crawled down onto his knees, in between the Cupid's legs while she was lying over the side of the bed. He parted her legs and removed her panties, showing her womanhood glistening like an ocean under the sun. He was dazzled by her lewd beauty and he licked his lips. "You look gorgeous down here."

"No, don't say that, it's too emberassing!" gasped the Cupid girl. She felt vulnerable, having no underwear and a man she just met this morning look at her private parts. As much as she had succubus blood, having the urge to enjoy sex, she herself had very little experience. Watching others being mounted didn't help in reducing her anxiety. Before she knew it, she felt a mouth devour her pussy, "AAAH! NOT THERE! NO!"

A surge of ecstacy shot the cupid, harder than a bullet. She squealed and writhed as she felt Graf suck her womanhood out as if a bowl of rare jello. She grabbed the bed sheets, pulling at their corners. What used to be a bed made fit for a hotel was not the aftermath of someone rolling around under the covers.

"Stop! It's too good, I'll go crazy!" the Cupid screamed. She was not grabbing pillows and pulling at them as if tearing it apart. She lacked the strength to rip it open, but she had to use her full powers just to endure the amazing feeling flaming in her groin. The hot and stiff tongue invading her pirvate place, firm hands on her thigh. A boy she liked eating her out, all of those feelings collided. She felt like her brain was turning into melted snow, and her body relaxed, soon addicted to this feeling.

"You're so sweet, Hilda," panted Graf. his face was soaked from her juices, him zealously eating her womanhood out. She was delicious, he thought, so hot and soft. Just rubbing his cheeks into her thigh and mound turned him on. He couldn't help but pull out his member and stroke himself while he licked her vagina. Soon, he ate her out harder, making her writhe and twist. "No! Graf, no more! I'm goign to cum! Stop! I'M CUMMIIIIIIIIINNG!"

A splash of beautiful river water struck Graf in the face. It felt hot, and scented with sweet lemon and honey. He drank it up, lapping it into his gullet. She tasted like a tropical drink. "Hmm, you're taste really good." The cupid was spent, she was lying limply on the bed, her mind flushed and her body twitching from her first orgasm initiated by another man. She was staring blankly up in the cieling, but her lips were moving. The boy didn't hear her, so he leaned in to put his ear to her lips.

As she was in and out of consciousness, she let slip the words, "I-I want you inside of me, Graf." The boy smiled. He adjusted himself, taking off his exoskeleton. He took off his shirt and opened up his pants to let them fall loose around his legs. He prodded his stiff member into the Cupid's entrance and she looked at it with a silent hungry expression. "What do you want, Hilda?"

"I-I want you, inside. Me." she uttered breathlessly. Graf teased her, pushing in his tip but pulling it out. He did this over and over until the Cupid was struggling to not loo like a needy slut, "What do you want inside of you?"

"I-I want Graf's... thing inside of me." "You have to speak up harder, and what is thing?" "I-I want Graf's p-penis inside of me?" "What type do you want, hard, soft, big, fat, small. And where do you want me to put it." Graf kept prodding her entrance, over and over, not giving into the girl's desire to have hot sex in that moment. The girl felt her body turning more and more eager, to the point where she couldn't resist and call out "I WANT IT! I WANT GRAF'S BIG FAT AND HARD COCK INSIDE OF MY PUSSY!" She then slapped her mouth shut when she realized she said cock and pussy so blatantly, and Graf smiled. "As you wish."

Without a moment later, the boy shoved his 10 inch rod into her oriface. The Cupid squealed, feeling something this hard and hot enter her steaming love hole. Her inner walls stretched, to the point where she feared they will rip from their sinews. The firm and hard object entering her ignited all of her sensors and it was shaking up her mind to the point of overload. It even kissed her cervix, which was enough to make her go "CUMMING!" The Cupid pathetically came again, splashing her spring water all over Graf Spee's manhood. He grinned, watching her writhe like a drunk bunny.

"You're so cute. Are you a virgin?" he jested. He received a blank nod, as if she had no clue what he was saying but was reacting to him. Her hands were trying to grab the blankets to endure the feeling, but she was already so out of it she couldn't even think straight. "I'm going to move, and make you feel really good."

Graf pulled back, making the Cupid screech from having her vaginal walls collapse suddenly. Then he pushed in, making her squeal as the firm rod pushed open her tight spaces again. Graf was already moaning and panting, she was so tight and her body heat was off the chart. He felt like his rod was where it belonged, in a warm and tight organic sleeping bag belonging to the woman he liked. He could feel the muscles in her thighs trembling. It must have been too much for her. "Don't worry, I'll make you feel happy."

The boy then proceeded to fuck her. He moved his hips back and forth at a steady pace, dipping his rod into her hot vagina. She panted and moaned the more he heaved his hips back and forth, soon her fingers curling under the candles. The more Graf watched her turning from that sweet and innocent girl he rescued from the mountain to someone who looked like she wanted hot sex all night, turned him on. His manhood thickened a few more centimeters, maybe grew another inch. Every time his tip kissed her cervix, she would rear her head back with a raw and lustful moan.

Her legs came to life and started to hold them up for him to penetrat her, the beatiful M-shape he adored while making love to women (which is mostly Olga, Braids, and Pigtails). Damn, she is so hot. She's burning me up inside, he thought as he pushed his rod into her deeper and deeper. The wetness from her spring water and from his sweat started to make loud smacking sounds. The impact of their hips made them wanting each other more and more.

The Cupid's mind was gone, her body reacted to the succubus blood in her veins. She held up her arms, wanting to hold her lover in them, and Graf leaned down to held her just as close. He felt her hot and bare breast rubbing into his own chest, their nipples rubbing them. As he rammed into her waist, he felt like he wouldn't be doing the Cupid's breast any justice if he didn't grope or suck on them.

They were large, maybe even bigger now they were in the full swing of sex. He made loud sucking noises, which turned the Cupid on. She kept reeling from having her lower parts ruined and her upper half molested, to the point where she curled her entire body around the boy and didn't wan to let him go. She hated herself for cumming several times too soon. Watching a girl being violated by her lover was one thing, but to feel it for herself just pushed her over the edge.

"Graf, you're so good! Your cock feels so good in my pussy." she panted, no longer troubled in saying those words. The two kissed, groped, and rammed into each other, making hot and passionate love in the small cottage. Even if the walls were not sound-proof there wasn't anyone close to interfere or hear them. This was their world, full of hot sex and pure love.

"I'm going to cum, Hilda," panted Graf, feeling his loins about to peak. The Cupid panted just as hard as she bounced to his hard rhythm, "Go ahead, cum inside of me, Graf! I-I want it! I want your hot semen inside of me!" The Cupid didn't know what better to say, she had watched couples mate so often, she had picked up some thiings a girl would say. Some would say 'OH YES, FUCK ME HARDER' but she felt too shy to say it. Some went 'That's it baby, cum to mama. Give me your hot spunk over my tits' or something like that. So she thought this was the most approriate as she cried, "I-I want your baby juices inside of me!"

Graf lost it when she said that. It pushed him not at the edge of his peak, but a whole mile. He slammed his hip in deep, shoving his entire length into her vagina as if afraid his cum would not enter her at all. Then, his body violently shook when he shot his white load into the Cupid. She squealed again, feeling something scalding hot fill her womb. He pushed in so deep, his tip go through her cervix and was splashing his bare semen into her hot womb. The girl was shaking, feeling her body defiled... and raped thoroughly by the boy she loved. Even her legs were stretched out, her toes curled and her finger nails digging into his back. She felt... so good right now. And she wanted this feeling to stay forever.

Hot, sweating, covered and filled with cum, the two let out a small sigh of relaxation. That... was really good. Graf Spee breathed to recover hismelf, letting his manhood continue to fill the girl with his seeds. He looked at her, gazed into her eyes and she did the same. They stared at each other, the room filled with their heat and their mixed scents. Then, they closed their eyes to kiss each other, softly and carefully. It's like any harder and their kiss would break.

"Graf, I love you." "And I love you too, Hilda. Even for a shy girl, you know how to get my buttons going," Graf smiled. The Cupid blushed, but moaned when she felt his rod twitch inside of her vagina. Neither of them pulled out, they just let the juices flow into her body. She took in several deep breaths, before she had this sweet grin on her face. "Um... it's emberassing but." "What is it, darling?" "Could we do it again?"

* * *

"OH GAWD, YES! GRAF PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER!" Already two hours in and the innnocent and love-adoring Cupid was broken into a hot slut (XP). Completely stripped of her clothing, save her stockings for sexual purposes, she let Graf do her over and over again in that small cottage. On her hands and knees across the bed, she was tearing at the bed sheets while Graf mounted her from behind. He pistoned into her round and lofty buttocks, making hot smacking sounds.

She gritted her teeth, ignored the sweat in on her brow and face, and kept moaning with every plunge of Graf's manhood into her womanhood. She was soaking with cum and her juices, her love place all swollen from the heavy love beating. She never had sex before, but she wasn't going to quit now. Having lost her sanity, she was already saying random things to spur on her lover, Graf. 'Honey please fill me with your hot cum', 'my pussy is breaking, drill me more!', 'fuck my brains out', 'YES! YES! OH GAWD YES!' Which were all things she thought a girl would say at a time like this.

No matter what she said, Graf knew she was loving this. Thanks to her Heart Arrow making a connection between their feelings, he could feel what she felt and she felt what he did. Even without words, the link itself was enough to tell each other how much they loved one another and how good they both felt. So Graf gave her no mercy and fucked her brains out.

"GRAAAAAAF!" The girl screamed when she had the hardest orgasm in her life. She collapsed across the bed, no longer having much upper body strength. If Graf hand't been gripping her hips, they would have fell down and pulled him out. But he proceeded to batter his wet and stiff ram into her. He didn't know how many time he came into her, he lost count after five. But she felt so good. As good as Olga, Braids, and Pigtails (and the 150 orc girls). He's addicted to sex now, he doesn't know if he'll every grow out of it. "I'm going to cum again, Hilda! Take my cum!" With a hard thrust, he plunged himself deep into The Cupid's vagina. With a few pulsing twitches, he shot his 10th load into her!

"Oh yes, Graf! I-I can feel it, all of your hot cum inside of me! I-it's filling me up so much!" The Cupid's eyes rolled as she felt the hot syrup flooding her womb, filling her to the brink. It spilled out to turn into a white pool across the bedding, but they didn't care. They had each other, they had each other's warmth. That's all they wanted. The boy dipped down, to kiss her across the back of her neck and rub her cheeks. "Hey, I want you to do something for me." The Cupid nodded furiously! She was nothing but a hot mess, skin covered in sweat and cum, pink hair dripping and matted to her warm face, flushed cheeks with ecstacy filled eyes, she was willing to do anything naughty at this point despite her former innocent demeanor.

The boy then rolled onto his back, opening up his legs to show his long and standing rod. The Cupid curled up into him, kissing his lips, before he said, "I want you to ride me, like a horse. I want you to look me in the eye while you pound me." The original Cupid would have blushed harder than a tomato, but the sex-addicted Cupid was more than eager to follow his bidding. She climbed over his waste, rubbed his stiff member into her soaking entrance, and plunged him deep into her hot vagina. "OH GRAF! YOU'RE SO HARD!"

"Oh gawd, you're still so tight Hilda!" panted Graf. He felt her inner envelope his long member and he loved it. The way her inside twitched and clamp tightly on him made him almost cum. He held it back so he could enjoy her body just a bit longer. Then the Cupid proceeded to bounced her hips, she squeaked and cooed whenever she rose up to plunge the thick hard rod into her tight vagina over and over again. She reared her head back, and bucked it forward, the more she plunged her lover into her body. "J-just like this, Graf?" "Yes, just like that. Go ahead and be rough with me."

Graf smiled when he saw the Cupid nodding her head rigorously to comply to his demand. She increased her speed, from bouncing her hips up and down on his rod, to practically slamming her vagina down to the base and more. She squealed, shouted lewd moans, but she kept on bouncing on top of him. There was no stopping this Cupid Slut now!

Just when he felt like he was going to cum, "MASTER! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HER!" "What?" Graf snapped awake from his happiness to a familiar voice. It was coming from the doorway? The boy turned his eyes, to the door, and he saw someone he remembered he was supposed to be looking for. "O-Olga?"

The Orc looked like she had seen better days, her body covered in broken twigs, loose leaves, with some cuts of thorns on her arms and cheeks. She looked like she was supposed to be thrilled in reuniting with her Lord and Master, but seeing the Cupid ramming her bare hips onto his cock made her felt otherwise. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Master! Why are you raping that girl? I thought I was the only one for you!" she squeaked. She didn't run, nor looked angry. Rather she looked like she was ready to rub herself really hard from seeing a Cupid turned Cupid Slut mumbling random naughty words bouncing on her master's long and thick rod. The Cupid was so into it, she didn't even know she was being watched by a stranger. "Oh Graf! Cum! Please cum inside me! I-i want it so much."

Tears fell from Olga's eyes, and she couldn't wipe them away. "M-Master. You came for Pigta'gata and Braid'gata, and 10 other Orc sisters, but why you no fill me with your cum the whole day?" "Wait, I have something to say to that, Olga! I wanted to saved up and-Oh, gawd, Hilda, I'm going to cum!"

Olga flinched, feeling her master was enjoying his new toy too much. Feeling her place in his heart and desire no more, she thought about just disappearing from his life. She sniffed back her tears, clutched her rock hammer, and gave it a good look. Maybe if she hit her head the right place, it wouldn't hurt her as much in th end.

"I FORBID YOU TO RUN AWAY!" she heard a loud roar, shaking her up. She dropped her hammer when she heard Graf order her to stay. The boy didn't mean to, but the mixture of panic and being rode upon by a Cupid girl at the same time made it hard to control his emotions. He then said in a demanding tone, "Who is your master! Who gave you orders to walk away while he is enjoying skinship with another slave?"

"Slave?" Olga blinked. She looked at him, being mounted by a bare naked Cupid, then looked at the bare naked Cupid, who was hanging her tongue out like a pleasure filled slut. She never once realized she was being watched or what was happening. She was only consumed by the sensation of ramming her own vagina onto Graf's dick over and over. She came a few times and didn't even know. This made Olga envy her while biting her lip and rubbing her thighs. "Who is your master, Olga?" "Y-you are, Master." "Then I order you to sit and watch me, watch me claim a woman as my own. A-and you will tend to me after we are done!"

Graf felt like an asshole, but again the hormones were too much and his other side was so in the mood to be demanding. At least, this would make sure Olga wouldn't run off and hurt herself. He hoped he could make it up to her, after. So Olga stayed, she watched her beloved master being rode like a horse by another monster girl. It hurt her heart, knowing she might not be able to suffice all of his desires... but it was still so hot. She secretly masturbated while watching them.

"CUMMING! CUMMING, CUMMING, CUMMIIIIIIIING!" screeched the slutty Cupid. With several more rams of her womanhood, she hit her peak and she screamed hard on her 12th orgasm. Her whole body stiffened like a board, her toes and fingers clenched into fists, and her tongue out and eyes rolled. She felt her body undulating, shaking, from the massive waves of orgasms she felt. It splattered her juices all over her lover. Graf moaned, firing up Olga to rubbing herself harder, and he felt his rod twitching menacinly until it shot more of his cum into the Cupid. The two moaned, leaving Olga to bite her lips in jealousy. She wishes she could be the Cupid right now!

"OH, HILDA! YOU'RE SO FUCKING GOOD!" "YES, GRAF! I LOVE YOUR CUM SO MUCH!" The Cupid felt the last of her climax fade away, saddening her, and her exhausted body collapsed into a big sweaty heap across Graf's stomach. He caught the Cupid girl before she hurt herself, feeling her hot body scaling his own skin. She felt so sweet, being inside of her. He could feel the warmth of her juices and his cum mixing thoroughly. If she were a regular human girl, she would have been pregnant with his children. He wondered if doing so much of this to the girls in this country would do that. He was too tired to know. But.

"Olga," he called out, half in and half out. The Orc girl jumped in the corner, pulling out her hands from her pants and underwear. She wiped off the evidence of her hot lower lips onto her leather armor and shook at attention. "Y-yes, Master." "Lick me clean."

The boy pulled his rod out from the Cupid's vagina. It flopped out, half-stiff, covered in his cum and her juices. As the Cupid was unplugged, all that white fluid flooded out of her like a cork to a champagne bottle. Olga's eyes widened so hard, it look like they were going to fall out. She stared at his cock for a long time, both resisting yet wanting to devour him. She didn't know what to do in the situation. But since it was his order, she pounced at the chance.

"Yes Master! Let this slave lick your staff clean!" she smiled hungrily. Olga fell to her knees across the bed and already consumed her master's dick into her mouth. Graf gasped, his sensitive rod feeling the heat of Olga's mouth. The way she knew how to suck him good, rubbing her tongue up and down his length, and humming to vibrate all over his rod. Now it was Graf's turn to have his eyes roll back. "Good slave, uugh, good girl. This is why Master won't, ugh, abandon you." Somehow, hearing that brought the great joy to Olga's heart. She completely forgot there was a naked and slutty Cupid who was passed out across her master's body. Even the Cupid's bare and cum-dripping vagina was right in front of Olga while she sucked on her master's cock.


End file.
